Ein neues Zuhause
by Demonsangel in hell
Summary: Heero ist adelig und wird mit Duo verheiratet. Er verabscheut diese arrangierte Ehe und seinen Partner. Duo möchte nichts weiter als in Heeros Leben einen Platz zu finden, ihn glücklich zu machen. Aber ist das mit Heeros Einstellung überhaupt möglich?
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Ein neues Zuhause

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Demonsangel

Email: katharina_

Rating: PG-16 Slash

Warnung : AU

Disclaimer : Die Jungs gehören mir nicht und Geld krieg ich hier für auch nicht.

Hallo!

Ich habe mich entschlossen diese Geschichte zu überarbeiten und auch gleich ein neues Kapitel fertig gestellt. Ich habe die ersten 9 Kapitel leicht überarbeitet und einige Fehler raus genommen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story trotzdem noch, ich finde sie so logischer und runder. Vielleicht hat diese Geschichte, auch nach den vielen Jahren, ja noch den einen oder anderen Leser, das würde mich sehr freuen.

Noch etwas zu der Geschichte:

Sie ist AU. Ich hab mir gedacht sie spielt vielleicht in England Ende 1700 Anfang 1800 in einem Adligen Haushalt. Einiges, was ich schreibe, war in der Zeit ganz bestimmt nicht so, also lasst die Historie vielleicht mal so ein bisschen außer Acht.

Ach ja sie ist nicht nur Drama, sondern auch Romanze. Eigentlich trifft beides gleich gut zu, aber ich konnte nur eins angeben.

Also ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch.

Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommis!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ein neues Zuhause

Teil 1

Wo bleibt er nur? Es ist schon nach 3 Uhr nachts, solange war er noch nie weg, ohne es mir vorher zu sagen. Er ist so oft weg, aber bisher hat er mir zumindest Bescheid gegeben, wenn er gegangen ist und wenn er vor gehabt hat über Nacht wegzubleiben. Er versucht wenigstens ab und zu mich etwas freundlicher zu behandeln, obwohl er gegen diese arrangierte Ehe war und mich, einen Mann, als Ehepartner.

Ein Seufzen erfüllte den Raum.

Wo bleibt er nur? Vielleicht ist ihm was passiert?

Nein. Ihm wird nichts passiert sein. Wahrscheinlich will er nur mal wieder seine Ruhe vor mir haben. Er sagt ja immer ich würde ihn nerven, und dass es mir nicht zustehe von ihm zu verlangen zu erzählen was er vorhabe, wie lange er wegbleiben wird und dass ich mich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen habe. Und damit hat er ja auch Recht. Da ich die weibliche Rolle in dieser arrangierten Ehe einzunehmen habe, habe ich quasi keine Rechte, außer Heero, als mein Ehemann, gesteht mir welche zu.

Ein erneutes Seufzen.

Wahrscheinlich ist er bei ihr, dieser Relena, die so oft Telegramme und Briefe für ihn schickt. Sie scheint ihn zu lieben und er scheint sie auch zu mögen, vielleicht ist da ja auch mehr zwischen den beiden. Auf jeden Fall redet er mir ihr richtig, mit mir unterhält er sich ja nie wirklich. Er ist so oft weg, ob er wohl immer bei ihr ist? Seine Sachen und er selbst riechen so oft nach Frauenparfum. Er liebt mich nicht, dass wusste ich schon als ich erfahren habe, dass ich ihn ehelichen werde. Dass er dieser Ehe nicht zustimmt und mich so als Partner nicht annehmen wird, lässt er mich jeden Tag spüren.

Wieder erklang ein Seufzen, diesmal schien es aus tiefster Seele zu kommen.

Ach Heero! Du weißt nicht, dass ich dich inzwischen liebe. Was würdest du tun, wenn du es wüsstest?

Sicher würdest du mich dann noch mehr verachten, dafür, dass ich so schwach bin mich in dich zu verlieben. Mich in den zu verlieben, der mir von Anfang an klar gemacht hat, dass er mich nur aus Zwang geheiratet hat und niemals etwas anderes als Verachtung für mich empfinden wird. Ja, ich mache Fehler. Ja, ich bin weder auf diese Ehe, noch auf meine Rolle in dieser Ehe vorbereitet worden. Und ich bin schwach. Und du verabscheust schwache Menschen!

Duo Yuy saß auf seinem Bett, welches er sich eigentlich mit seinem Ehemann teilen sollte. Er drückte verzweifelt sein Kissen an sich und seufzte zum wiederholten Male, während er seinen Gedanken über seinen Ehemann nachhing.

Duo Yuy, eigentlich hätte er gerne Duo Maxwell-Yuy geheißen. Aber es war durch das Gesetz bestimmt, dass er Heeros Namen annehmen musste. Heero nannte ihn allerdings immer wenn er ihn ansprach nur Maxwell und machte ihm auf diese Weise noch mehr deutlich, wie sehr er die vor etwas 4 Monaten geschlossene Ehe und ihn selbst verabscheute.

Duo musste von Anfang an die Rolle der Frau in ihrer Ehe übernehmen. Aber er war schlecht vorbereitet auf diese Rolle. Er hatte, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Frauen, nicht gelernt, wie er einen Haushalt zu führen, Gäste zu bewirten und vor allem sich seinem, in der adligen Gesellschaft hoch angesehenem, Ehemann gegenüber zu verhalten hatte.

Duo seufzte wieder, während er das Kissen noch fester an sich drückte. In diesem Bett hatte er bisher immer alleine geschlafen und das würde wohl auch in Zukunft so bleiben. Heero hatte ihm ein kleines Gästezimmer zugewiesen und bewohnte das Schlafzimmer allein.

Nur Heeros drei beste Freunde wussten, dass Heero und Duo sich nicht das Ehebett teilten. Diese drei waren die einzigen, mit denen Duo regelmäßig in Kontakt kam. Seine eigenen Freunde hatte er aufgeben müssen, als er zu Heero in dessen Stadt gezogen war.

Nicht, dass er viele Freunde hatte, aber ein paar wenige, die er nur sehr ungern

zurückgelassen hatte, gab es doch.

Und Heeros drei Freunde, bis auf den freundlichen Quatre, der wenigstens ab und zu

versuchte sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, teilten Heeros Meinung zu dieser Ehe.

Auch bei Quatre war es sehr wohl eher das Mitleid für Duo, als wirkliches

Freundschaftsgefühl, das ihn dazu brachte sich etwas mehr als die anderen mit ihm

abzugeben.

Wufei, ein Chinese mit stramm nach hinten gebundenen Haaren, sprach Duo immer nur mit 'Onna', Frau oder Weib an, selten nannte er ihn Maxwell. Er liebte es Duo zu demütigen, er kommandierte ihn nur herum, machte sich über ihn lustig oder beleidigte ihn.

Trowa, der letzte von Heeros Freunden, ein junger Franzose mit, durch seine Frisur, nur einem sichtbaren grünen Augen, behandelte ihn, wenn er ihn ansprach, von oben herab aber meistens ignorierte er Duo und sprach ihn nur an, wenn dieser sich falsch verhalten oder irgendeinen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Duo schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er die Haustür klappen hörte.

Heero, du bist wieder da! dachte er erleichtert. Dann richtete er schnell sein Nachthemd und bemühte sich, die Tränen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Falls Heero, wieder aller Erwartungen, doch bei ihm reinschauen sollte, durfte er ihn nicht weinen sehen.

Wenn du mich so Tränenverschmiert siehst, wirst du mich nur noch mehr verachten, mich für meine Schwäche hassen.

Duo hörte Heeros Schritte auf seine Tür zu kommen und fuhr auf.

Er kommt tatsächlich hierher! Das macht er doch sonst nicht. Also wieso jetzt?

Duo wurde nervös. Hatte er irgendeinen Fehler begangen? Oder wollte Heero ihm noch

Anweisungen für den Morgen geben? Aber sein Ehemann hatte ihm die Anweisungen schon am Abend, bevor er gegangen war, mitgeteilt, so wie er es eigentlich immer tat.

Also konnte es eigentlich nur sein, dass Heero, eben als er nach Hause kam, irgendein Fehler aufgefallen war, den er gemacht hatte und er nun von seinem Ehemann zurecht gewiesen werden würde

Es war spät, als Heero schließlich nach Hause kam. Er war länger weg geblieben, als er es vorgehabt hatte. Er war müde und doch gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, dass, wenn er sich gleich hinlegen würde , er nicht würde schlafen können. Der gewohnheitsmäßige Blick nach oben zu den Fenstern bevor er die Haustür aufschloss zeigte ihm, dass im Zimmer seiner ‚Ehefrau' wieder Licht brannte.

Hat er wieder auf mich gewartet? Er denkt wohl es würde nicht auffallen, dass er jedes Mal, wenn ich weggehe, aufbleibt und wartet bis ich zurückkomme.

Die bekannte Wut auf den ungewollten Eindringling in seinem Leben stieg in ihm hoch.

Er will mich wohl beobachten. Er hat kein Recht so besitzergreifend zu sein, es geht ihn nichts an was ich wann tue! Er meint wohl, nur weil er mit mir verheiratet ist, hätte er eine Art Besitzanspruch auf mich, aber da hat er sich getäuscht!

Er wohnt in meinem Haus, er trägt meinen Namen und er ist ganz offiziell meine Ehefrau! Laut Gesetz gehört er durch die Eheschließung mir und hat keine Rechte mehr, die ich ihm nicht zubillige. Er sollte sich also lieber nicht so besitzergreifend geben.

Inzwischen hatte Heero das Zimmer erreicht, in dem er Duo Maxwell untergebracht hatte und seine Wut hatte eher zu- als abgenommen. Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er den Raum. Es war schließlich sein Haus und Maxwell gehörte ganz offiziell ihm, der würde schon noch lernen wo sein Platz war.

Er sah Duo mit angezogenen Beinen und gesenktem Kopf auf dem Bett sitzen, zwei Kerzen auf dem Nachttisch spendeten etwas Licht.

Er sieht aus als fühle er sich ertappt und würde sich schämen. Das solltest du auch Maxwell! Du hast kein Recht etwas von mir zu verlangen, du kannst froh sein, dass ich dir überhaupt Bescheid gebe, wenn ich das Haus für längere Zeit verlasse. Du solltest eher dankbar sein für alles was ich dir zugestehe.

Leise ging der Kurzhaarige zum Bett hinüber, an der Bettkante blieb er stehen, ergriff mit einer Hand grob Duos Kinn und drehte dessen Gesicht zu sich. Aus seinen Worten würde deutlich die Wut und die Unzufriedenheit herauszuhören sein.

"Was soll das? Warum bleibst du jedes mal auf und wartest, dass ich wiederkomme? Du

hast keinerlei Anspruch auf mich, verstanden? Laut geltendem Gesetz gehörst du mir, aber du hast kein Recht irgendetwas von mir als deinem Ehemann zu erwarten. Du hast meinen Wünschen und Befehlen zu folgen. Und falls du es vergessen haben solltest, es steht mir frei dich mit oder ohne Grund nach meinem Belieben zu bestrafen!"

Sein Griff an Maxwells Kinn war bei seinen Worten fester geworden und hatte den Kopf hoch gedrückt, damit dieser zu ihm aufschauen musste.

Jetzt da ihm das Gesicht seines Gegenüber zugewandt war, konnte er die Tränenspuren und die vom Weinen verquollenen Augen sehen. Maxwells Blick blieben nach unten gerichtet, seine langen Haare hingen ihm offen ins Gesicht.

In Heeros Gesicht zeigte sich Verachtung, seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, die Augen wurden schmal.

Er hat geweint? Er weint immer noch! Gott, wie erbärmlich! Aber warum weint er jetzt? In den ganzen 4 Monaten, die er jetzt zu mir gehört, hat er, egal wie schlecht ich ihn behandelt habe, nie vor mir geweint. Also warum jetzt? Es muss einen Grund geben! Und er weint nicht nur, er zittert am ganzen Körper. Es ist warm genug hier drinnen. Also warum zittert er so? Aus Angst? Hat er Angst vor meiner Reaktion? Dazu hat er auch allen Grund. Ich habe ihm schließlich mehrfach deutlich gemacht, dass er hier nichts zu sagen hat und sich an meine Anweisungen zu halten hat

Heero nahm sich Zeit seine ‚Ehefrau' genauer zu betrachten. Ihm fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie jung dieser Junge noch war.

Er sieht anders aus, als tagsüber. Noch verletzlicher und zerbrechlicher mit seinen offenen Haaren. Sie lassen sein Gesicht noch schmaler und weiblicher wirken. Und er sieht noch jünger aus. Wie alt ist er noch mal? Kappe 15, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, also mindestens 5 Jahre jünger als ich.

Langsam entließ Heero Duos Kinn aus seinem Griff. Dieser wagte nicht den Kopf zu senken und blieb starr sitzen. Etwas von Heeros Zorn war verflogen, als ihm wieder bewusst geworden war, wie jung und wahrscheinlich unerfahren sein ihm aufgezwungener Ehepartner eigentlich war. Dass er nicht gut auf diese Ehe und seine Rolle als Ehefrau vorbereitet worden war, war vom ersten Moment an spürbar gewesen.

Diesmal sanfter legte er Duo eine Hand auf die Wange, spürte das nasse, weiche Fleisch zum erstem Mal wirklich. Als er jetzt sprach hatte seine Stimme etwas von dem zornigen, drohenden Ton verloren.

"Sie mich an. Warum weinst du? Und weshalb zitterst du so? Ich will eine ehrliche Antwort, wenn du wahrheitsgemäß antwortest, werde ich dich heute Nacht nicht für dein unmögliches Verhalten bestrafen."

Er ist also doch nur gekommen um mich zurechtzuweisen.

Waren Duos Gedanken, als er Heeros grobe Hand an seinem Kinn spürte und seine harte Stimme hörte.

Als sein Ehemann dann das zweite Mal sprach und seine Stimme plötzlich an Härte verloren hatte, hob Duo bei dem "Sieh mich an." überrascht und sehr nervös den Blick, um ihm wie verlangt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Zögerlich und schwach schmiegte der Langhaarige bei Heeros Worten seine Wange an

dessen Hand.

Es hat keinen Sinn stark tun zu wollen. Ich bin eben nur ein 15 Jahre alter, unvorbereiteter Junge. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was in dieser Ehe von mir verlangt wird, weiß nicht, warum er mich so verabscheut.

Im Moment ist er freundlich zu mir, redet mit mir. Morgen wird es aber wahrscheinlich

wieder genauso sein wie immer.

Er befielt und bestraft bei Ungehorsam und seine Freunde und er werden mich auch weiterhin wie einen unerwünschten Eindringling behandeln.

Resigniert unterdrückte er einen erneuten Seufzer. Er sollte sich jetzt beeilen und auf die Frage antworten, wenn er nicht doch wieder die unangenehme Seite seines Ehemannes zu spüren bekommen wollte.

"Ich habe Angst." sagte er leise, seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Vor allem. Vor der Dunkelheit, vor der Einsamkeit, vorm nächsten Morgen. Davor, dass ich wieder etwas tue, was dir missfällt."

Zittrig holte der Langhaarige einmal tief Luft. Selbst obwohl Heero gefordert hatte, dass er ehrlich antwortete und gemeint hatte er würde dann die Strafe für diese Nacht erlassen, fiel es ihm schwer zu sprechen. Die Angst, trotz Heeros Worte, bestraft zu werden für seine ehrlichen Worte, denn sie würden seinem Ehemann mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen.

„Ich..." Er schluckte. „Ich habe Angst... vor deinen Freunden und ... vor dir."

Duo senkte unsicher den Blick wieder, versuchte das deutliche Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu nehmen.

„Ich versuche mich anständig zu verhalten, aber werde oft von euch bestraft, wenn etwas nicht richtig war. ... Ich ..." Wieder schluckte er. „ Ich habe wirklich Angst."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte Duo hastig den ganzen Kopf gesenkt. Aber der, trotz des Versprechens, erwartete Schlag blieb aus. Stattdessen erklang wieder Heeros Stimme.

"Für heute Nacht ist es in Ordnung, ich habe gesagt ich werde dich nicht bestrafen. Aber sag das nie wieder, weder zu mir, noch vor meinen Freunden! Hast du verstanden?"

Ein hastiges Nicken war die Antwort.

"Gut so. Wegen der Dunkelheit darfst du eine Kerze anlassen, aber stell sie so hin, dass sie nicht umfallen und etwas in Brand setzen kann."

Mit diesen wandte Heero sich ab und verließ das Zimmer.

Duo zitterte immer noch als Heero das Zimmer verlassen hatte und er dessen, nicht

ausgesprochenen Befehl zu schlafen und eine der Kerzen zu löschen, befolgte.

Als Heero am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam hatte Duo (wie an all den Tagen davor) bereits alles gerichtet. Das Frühstück stand fertig auf dem Tisch, die Küche war aufgeräumt und seine ‚Ehefrau' war dabei das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Heeros Freunde wollten mal wieder zum Essen kommen und Duo hatte viel zu tun.

Heero wird wieder genauso sein, wie immer und wird wohl auch wie jedes Mal etwas am Essen und daran, wie ich es zubereite, auszusetzen haben. Ich weiß nicht was er von mir erwartet, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe. Ich bin doch noch so jung, mir wurde nur gesagt, dass ich die Frau in dieser Ehe sein würde und ich auch die häuslichen Pflichten dieser zu erfüllen habe, aber sonst haben sie mir nichts gesagt.

Heero ist ganze 4 Jahre älter als ich und anders erzogen worden. Er weiß bestimmt viel mehr über die Ehe als ich und er hat viel mehr Lebenserfahrung. Vielleicht erwartet er von mir ein Verhalten, das ich mit meinem wenigen Wissen einfach nicht liefern kann.

Sein Gedankenfluss wurde von Heeros Eintreten in die Küche unterbrochen.

Er sieht müde aus.

"Guten Morgen, Heero." Sagte Duo vorsichtig. Als Antwort erhielt ich das übliche "Hn." Und wie Duo es vermutet hatte, so benahm Heero sich auch. Er versetzte ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige, weil er einen guten Teller hatte fallen lassen und hatte auch an Duos Kochweise etwas auszusetzen.

Als Duo dann um halb eins Wufei, Trowa und Quatre hereinließ, war seine rechte Wange

dick und blau angeschwollen. Quatre blickte mitleidig, Trowa ignorierte ihn und Wufei schnaubte verachtend.

"Heero wartet im Wohnzimmer auf euch." Sagte Duo leise bevor er in die Küche lief, um nach seinem Braten zu sehen, während Wufei, Trowa und Quatre zu Heero ins Wohnzimmer gingen.

Als er den Braten aus dem Ofen zog, verbrannte er sich die Hände, ließ den Braten aber nicht fallen, schließlich wollte er Heero nicht noch mehr verärgern, indem er das Essen ruinierte. Eilig richtete er im Esszimmer an und gab Bescheid, dass die Mahlzeit bereitgestellt war.

Während Heero und die anderen ins Esszimmer gingen, kehrte Duo in die Küche zurück. Er räumte soweit es möglich war die Küche schon mal auf, bevor er sich selbst etwas zu Essen nahm und darauf wartete, dass Heero ihn zum Abräumen und wegen des Nachtisches rief. Duo erledigte auch diese Aufgaben ohne Murren, ließ sich dabei von Wufei piesacken und demütigen, ohne sich zu widersetzen.

Als der Langhaarige schließlich den Tee servierte und gerade einschenken wollte, fing Quatre neben ihm an, verzweifelt nach Luft zu hecheln. Duo reagierte schnell, öffnete Quatre den Hemdkragen und zog ihn ans Fenster, das er ebenfalls öffnete. Langsam lösten sich die anderen aus ihrer Starre und scharrten sich um den Freund. Duo, der Quatre die ganze Zeit gestützt hatte, wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, als Quatre seinen Arm packte und atemlos herausstieß.

"Oh Gott, Duo, was ist denn mit deinen Händen passiert?"

"Quatre, was der hat, interessiert doch gar nicht. Du solltest dich jetzt auf dich konzentrieren und dich ausruhen!" griff Trowa ein und wollte Quatre auf das Sofa bugsieren. Doch dieser löste sich schnell und lief Duo hinterher, welcher die Chance ergriffen hatte und in die Küche zurückgelaufen war.

"Was Duo hat interessiert sehr wohl, er hat mir eben sehr nett und schnell geholfen und er ist verletzt." Sagte Quatre bevor er Duo in die Küche folgte.

Duo, der gerade begonnen hatte die restliche Arbeit zu erledigen, schaute überrascht auf, als Quatre in den Raum stürmte und diesem kurz darauf Heero, Wufei und Trowa folgten.

Bevor Duo sich versah hatte Quatre ihn an den Handgelenken gepackt und besah sich seine Handflächen und Finger. Sie waren größtenteils rot und an einigen Stellen hatten sich Blasen gebildet.

"Duo." Sagte Quatre. "Wie ist das passiert und warum hast du da nichts drauf getan oder gekühlt?"

Trowa sah Quatre merkwürdig an und sagte: "Du solltest dich lieber selbst ausruhen Heeros kleine Ehefrau soll sich nicht so anstellen, ne kleine Verbrennung wird Maxwell schon überleben."

Wufei schnaubte mal wieder verachtend und gab nur den bissigen Kommentar "Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, zündet er Heero noch das Haus an, so trampelig wie er ist. Geschieht ihm nur recht, vielleicht passt er ja jetzt mal besser auf." von sich, während Heero Duo nur böse und verschlossen ansah.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Ein neues Zuhause

Teil: 2/?

Autor: Demonsangel

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Email: katharina_

Rating: PG-16 Slash

Warnung : AU; Crossdressing

Disclaimer: Das gleiche wie immer; Die Jungs sind leider nicht meins und Geld? Ne, ich krieg auch kein Geld für meine Geschichten.

Ein neues Zuhause 2

Dieser Blick war es auch, der dafür sorgte, dass Duo nervös schluckte und es ihm schwer fiel ein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Er machte einen schwachen Versuch von dem Stuhl hochzukommen, auf den Quatre ihn vorher gedrückt hatte, aber Quatres Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn davon ab.

"Also?" verlangte Quatre mit sanfter aber bestimmter Stimme. "Ich habe sie mir verbrannt, als ich den Braten aus der Röhre genommen habe, ich hatte zuviel Holz im Ofen, deswegen musste es schnell gehen. Und drauf getan habe ich nichts, weil wir nichts gegen Verbrennungen im Haus haben und außerdem musste ich das Essen auftragen." Sagte Duo leise und sah beschämt wegen seines Fehlers auf seinen Schoß.

"Jetzt tu nicht so Märtyrerhaft, wir wissen doch alle, dass du nur an dich denkst und Heero dir so was von egal ist."

Fuhr Trowa ihn an.

"Komm jetzt Quatre, lass ihn in Ruhe, du solltest dich wieder hinsetzen, lass uns zurück in die Bibliothek gehen, der Tee wartet."

Quatre nickte stumm und folgte Trowa und Wufei aus der

Küche, sein Enthusiasmus Duo zu helfen, war genau so schnell wieder verschwunden wie er gekommen war.

"Heero es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir keinen Ärger machen oder dich vor deinen Freunden blamieren, bitte verzeih mir."

Nervös versuchte Duo sich bei Heero zu entschuldigen, der mit

forschen Schritten immer näher kam.

Oh Gott, ich hab schon wieder etwas falsch gemacht. Er ist so ärgerlich, bitte, Heero, ich wollte dich doch nicht blamieren. Ich würde alles tun damit du mich freundlicher behandelst. Aber darum sollte es eigentlich gar nicht gehen.

Mir ist gesagt worden die wichtigste Aufgabe der Ehefrau ist es, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Mann glücklich ist, dass seine Wünsche erfüllt werden. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist, ich möchte deine Befehler zur Genüge erfüllen und ich schäme mich, dass es mir so selten gelingt. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich wenigstens etwas Freundlichkeit zurückbekommen würde, aber das darf ich nicht voraussetzen. Liebe sucht man sich halt nicht aus.

Duos verzweifelter Gedankengang wurde von einem schallenden Schlag auf die Wange und Heeros kalter, harter Stimme unterbrochen.

"Benimm dich endlich mal anständig und pass auf, was du tust, Maxwell. Deine Entschuldigungen für deine ständigen Fehler nützen mir nichts, also sorg dafür, dass die Fehler aufhören!"

Mit lauten Schritten verließ Heero die Küche und Duo wünschte sich, dass es schon Nacht wäre, damit er seiner Verzweiflung und dem Zittern freien Lauf lassen konnte. Aber das ging erst nachts in seinem Zimmer. Duo raffte sich auf um die letzte Küchenarbeit zu erledigen. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hörte Duo, wie Wufei, Trowa und Quatre mit Heero das Haus verließen. Duo machte sich daran den Tisch in der Bibliothek, wo er den Tee serviert hatte, abzuräumen und Heero ein Abendessen fertig zu machen, bevor er nach oben in sein Zimmer ging und erschöpft auf sein Bett fiel. Vor lauter Anspannung und Verzweiflung hatte er gar keine Tränen mehr, nur ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung und Leere erfüllte ihn.

Es war 1 Uhr nachts, als Duo die Augen aufschlug. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, sich schlafen gelegt zu haben, doch dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein, sein Missgeschick mit dem Ofen, Quatres Anfall von Atemnot, den Zwischenfall in der Küche und schließlich auch, dass Heero mit den anderen zusammen das Haus verlassen hatte; diesmal wahrscheinlich bewusst ohne ihm vorher Bescheid zu geben, und dass er sich, nach dem Erledigen seiner Aufgaben, erschöpft auf sein Bett gelegt hatte.

Ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Wie spät ist es denn- 1Uhr? Dann ist Heero bestimmt noch nicht wieder da. Ich könnte ja mal vorsichtig nachschauen gehen, ob er vielleicht doch wieder da ist.

Mit einem nicht wirklich definierbaren schweren Gefühl in der Brust erhob sich Duo vom Bett und ging durchs Haus um nachzusehen, ob sein Ehemann schon zurück war. Aber das war nicht der Fall.

Heero war nicht da. Enttäuscht und wieder diese merkwürdige Leere spürend ging Duo zurück in sein Zimmer und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. Es war dunkel und er beeilte sich die Kerze auf seinen Nachtschrank anzuzünden. Jetzt liefen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht, am Abend hatte er nicht weinen können, aber nun kamen die Tränen ungebeten und ungewollt. Seit er hier lebte hatte er sich schon einige Nächte in den Schlaf geweint.

Was mach ich denn nur falsch Heero? Wie soll ich mich benehmen damit du zufrieden und glücklich bist? Die Frau hat dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr Mann glücklich ist, selbst wenn es sie

selbst unglücklich macht.

Ich liebe dich Heero, deswegen möchte ich, dass du glücklich bist! Aber wenn ich dich glücklich machen will, kann ich nicht glücklich werden. Aber dann muss es eben so sein. Denn auch wenn du mich schlägst, anschreist oder ignorierst, so hast du doch immer einen Grund dafür, nämlich mein falsches Verhalten. Also muss ich das ändern.

Meine Stimme und mein Gerede nerven dich, dann werde ich ab morgen still sein und nur noch reden, wenn es angemessen oder gefordert ist. Ich werde mich noch mehr bemühen keine Fehler mehr zu machen, denn die regen dich noch mehr auf als mein Gerede.

Du hasst Schwäche, aber ich bin schwach, daran werde ich nichts ändern können. Ich habe vor so vielem Angst, aber ich werde sie tagsüber nicht mehr zeigen. Ab sofort werde ich die Angst genau wie die Tränen nur noch nachts in meinem Zimmer zeigen.

Ich werde dir ab morgen immer gehorchen, egal was du von mir verlangst und ich werde deine Befehle richtig ausführen.

Duos Blick glitt zur Kerze. Ein leises Seufzen erklang.

Du hast mir gestern erlaubt wegen der Dunkelheit eine Kerze anzulassen, aber ungern, das war nicht zu übersehen. Wahrscheinlich zeigt es dir nur noch deutlicher, wie schwach dein Mann, nein, deine Frau ist...du hast mir gleich

am Anfang klar gemacht, dass du mich höchstens als Frau annehmen würdest, als untergeordnete Ehefrau, die den Wünschen ihres Mannes nachzukommen hat. Also werde ich die Kerze ab der nächsten Nacht auslassen.

Der Blick des Langhaarigen glitt zum Fenster.

Du hasst es, dass ich nachts aufbleibe und darauf warte, dass du nach Hause kommst, du denkst ich will so meinen Anspruch auf dich deutlich machen, aber ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich, will wissen ob du gut nach Hause gekommen bist.

Dieses Verhalten werde ich nicht ändern können, dazu bist du mir zu wichtig, die Angst, dass du nicht wieder kommen könntest zu groß. Aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du es nicht mitbekommst.

Duo seufzte und es liefen nur noch mehr Tränen über sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie er sich ändern musste, damit Heero vielleicht glücklicher und mit ihm zufriedener sein würde. Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing, hatte Duo das Fenster in seinem Zimmer geöffnet.

Es war Winter und eiskalt draußen, aber er brauchte jetzt frische Luft. Wieder auf dem Bett sitzend konnte er nicht anders als weiter an Heero zu denken.

Ich mir ist inzwischen schmerzlich bewusst geworden, dass ich dich liebe, Heero. Aber du liebst sie, nicht wahr? Bist du jetzt wieder bei ihr, oder bist du mit Trowa, Quatre oder Wufei unterwegs? Hoffentlich kommst du sicher nach Hause, verzeih,

aber ich kann einfach nicht anders als mir Sorgen zu machen. Wenn ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist, werde ich selber unglücklich werden.

Also muss es zu meinem Glück werden, dass du glücklich bist. Ich liebe dich genug um das zu können. Liebe kann man sich nicht aussuchen. Du kannst es nicht, und ich kann es nicht.

Mit diesem Gedanken driftete Duo in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Und so fand Heero ihn, als er zwei Stunden später nach Hause kam. Er hatte von draußen das Licht bemerkt und wollte nachsehen gehen, ob seine ‚Ehefrau' ihm wieder nachspionierte, denn er hatte ihm ja erlaubt eine Kerze anzulassen, deswegen konnte er nicht nur nach dem Licht gehen.

Als er nach oben kam, bemerkte er als erstes die nur angelehnte Zimmertür, sonst schloss Duo sie immer ganz. Als er dann das Zimmer betrat sah er das offene Fenster und die gerade

verloschene Kerze. Schnell schloss Heero das Fenster und zündete eine neue Kerze an, dann erst wandte er sich dem Bett zu um Maxwell wegen dessen Fahrlässigkeit zu bestrafen.

Aber bei dem, was er sah, blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken. Duo wälzte sich im Schlaf unruhig auf dem Bett herum, die Decke lag auf dem Boden, er zitterte wie Espenlaub.

Heero konnte deutlich die frischen Tränenspuren auf seinem geschwollenem Gesicht erkennen.

Dieser Idiot! Es ist eiskalt draußen und er lässt das Fenster offen! Er muss eingeschlafen sein, während er mal wieder auf mich gewartet hat, um mir nachzuspionieren.

Heero deckte Duo vorsichtig wieder zu und holte ihm noch eine zweite Decke. Dann stand er einfach nur da und beobachtete diesen Eindringling in sein Leben.

Er macht mir nur Ärger, er benimmt sich unmöglich, kann nichts richtig machen und hat noch nicht einmal eine Aussteuer von seinen Eltern mitbekommen. Dreistes Balg! Und dann meint er auch noch, er habe Besitzansprüche auf mich? Habe ich ihm nicht deutlich genug gemacht, dass er für mich höchstens die Stellung einer ungewollten Frau einnimmt?

Merkt er nicht, dass ich ihn verabscheue? Genauso wie diese ganze arrangierte Ehe! Er ist noch ein Kind, vollkommen unerzogen und noch dazu ein Junge! Von den wenigen

Zweckehen, die zwischen Männern geschlossen werden, müssen ausgerechnet meine Eltern eine arrangieren.

Der Blick des Adligen blieb am Gesicht des Schlafenden hängen.

Er hat schon wieder geweint, warum nur? Er sieht ganz anders aus, als tagsüber. Seine Haare sind wieder offen.

Er zittert vor Kälte, seine Lippen sind blau. Dieser verdammte Baka! Am besten wecke ich ihn auf und mache ihm einen Tee. Er liegt mir schon genug auf der Tasche und macht mir Ärger, wenn er krank wird, habe ich nur noch mehr davon.

Vor Ärger grummelnd machte sich der junge Adlige auf den Weg in die Küche. Während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser anfing zu kochen, entdeckte er das Essen, dass Duo für ihn gemacht hatte.

Langsam bekomme ich das Gefühl, das Maxwell lernt, seinen Kopf zu gebrauchen und versucht seine Rolle besser auszufüllen, um sich Ärger zu ersparen. Sogar das Holz hatte er schon

für morgen in den Ofen geschichtet. Na ja, es ist seine Schuld, dass ich heißes Wasser brauche, muss er den Ofen morgen eben noch einmal fertig machen. Aber warum hat er mir Essen hingestellt?

In diesem Moment kochte das Wasser.

Als Heero mit dem fertigen Tee wieder in Duos Zimmer war, sah er, dass dieser immer noch zitterte. Es schien sogar noch heftiger zu sein als vorher. Seufzend stellte er den Becher auf den Nachttisch und begann Duo zu schütteln, um ihn aufzuwecken.

"Maxwell, wach auf! Na los, mach die Augen auf!" schrie er ihn dabei an.

Langsam schlug Duo die Augen auf. Er musste wieder eingeschlafen sein. Ihm war kalt, furchtbar kalt, aber da war doch noch etwas gewesen. Ach ja, er hatte Heeros Stimme gehört,

Heeros wütende Stimme. Schlagartig war Duo wach und wollte sich aufsetzen, als er merkte, dass jemand ihn an den Schultern gepackt hatte und kräftig schüttelte. Dieser Jemand war Heero.

"Hee-Heero? Was machst du hier?" brachte Duo zwischen Heeros rütteln hervor. Als dieser Duos Stimme hörte, ließ er ihn los und nahm den Teebecher vom Nachttisch.

Währenddessen rasten die Gedanken in Duos Kopf nur so.

Er ist wieder da! Und er ist in meinem Zimmer! Das kann nur heißen, dass er über irgendwas wütend ist. Oder ist er vielleicht gekommen um mich für mein schlechtes Verhalten heute Nachmittag zu bestrafen?

"Heero? Entschuldige. Was soll ich tun? Hast du mich geweckt weil du noch etwas brauchst? Oder hast du dir inzwischen eine Strafe für mich ausgedacht?"

Duo hielt die Augen auf die Bettdecke gerichtet und spürte wie die Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. Plötzlich hörte er Heeros kalte, wütende Stimme und dann wurde ihm ein Becher in die Hand gedrückt. Ein heißer Becher.

"Sei still Maxwell! Warum war das Fenster offen? Wolltest du mir noch mehr Ärger machen, indem du krank wirst? Trink das und falls es dir entfallen ist, das hier ist mein Haus. Ich kann überall hingehen, wo ich will und zwar ohne deine Erlaubnis oder dein Einverständnis, selbst wenn es dein Zimmer sein sollte. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Duo nickte eifrig und bohrte die Finger in die Decke, während er verzweifelt versuchte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ich habe ihn schon wieder wütend gemacht. Dabei habe ich mir doch vorgenommen, dafür zu sorgen, dass er glücklich wird. Verzeih mir Heero, ab sofort werde ich mich besser benehmen.

"Damit dürfte deine Frage, was ich hier mache ja wohl beantwortet sein. Und ja, ich habe mir eine passende Strafe ausgedacht, die kann ich dir genauso gut auch jetzt schon mitteilen. Trowa, Quatre und Wufei werden morgen noch einmal kommen und du wirst dich benehmen, verstanden?"

Duo nickte schnell. Er spürte gegen seinen Willen Tränen aufsteigen.

Was mag das wohl für eine Strafe sein? Ich fürchte mich vor der Antwort. Ich verspreche dir Heero, morgen werde ich mich besser benehmen, zu deiner Zufriedenheit.

"Deine Strafe wird Folgendes sein, meine kleine Ehefrau! Du wirst ab morgen Frauenkleidung trage. Vielleicht wirst du dir dadurch deiner Position in diesem Haushalt besser bewusst. Passende Kleidung liegt in der Küche. Du wirst ab sofort immer Frauenkleidung tragen, erst wenn ich etwas anderes sage, ist es dir erlaubt wieder deine normale Kleidung zu tragen. Hast du das verstanden?"

Ich soll Frauenkleidung tragen? Aber Heero hat Recht. Ich bin seine Frau, also muss ich mich auch wie eine benehmen, er hat Recht mir zu befehlen mich auch wie eine zu kleiden, vor allem nach meinem schlechten Verhalten. Außerdem ist es ja nicht das erste Mal, dass von mir verlangt wird weibliche Kleidung zu tragen. Bei der Hochzeit musste ich ein Brautkleid tragen und falls Heero sich entscheidet mich irgendwann der Gesellschaft vorzustellen, werde ich auch dort Kleider tragen müssen. Schließlich bin ich offiziell eine Frau

Jetzt konnte Duo die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten, in Strömen liefen sie über seine schmerzenden Wangen und tropften auf seine Hände, in den Becher und aufs Bett.

"Ja Heero, ich habe verstanden. Ab morgen werde ich mich als Frau kleiden."

Seine Stimme zitterte und war kaum zu verstehen. Heero waren die Tränen seiner Ehefrau nicht entgangen. Mit rauen Händen wischte er sie weg und strich Duo grob die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Hör auf zu heulen! Es ist deine eigene Schuld. Jetzt trink deinen Tee und dann schlaf noch ein paar Stunden, nicht dass du mich wieder blamierst."

Damit verließ Heero das Zimmer und ließ einen zitternden und nervösen Duo zurück.

Du hast Recht, Heero. Alles was du mir antust, beschwöre ich selbst herauf. Ich verhalte mich falsch, aber wie soll ich mich denn verhalten? Ich weiß es doch nicht, habe es nie gelernt. Ich höre immer nur was ich falsch mache und weiß doch nicht, wie ich es besser machen kann!

Duo trank seinen Tee, wickelte sich fester in die Decke und weinte sich eine weitere Nacht in den Schlaf.

Heero ging derweil in sein Schlafzimmer, schließlich wollte er auch noch etwas schlafen.

Maxwell ist noch so jung und irgendwie unschuldig. Seine Eltern haben ihn wohl auch nicht richtig auf diese Ehe vorbereitet. Aber er ist dennoch an allem selber Schuld. Er weiß doch, wie ich ihn verachte.

Er weint schon wieder. Aber er hat sich ja schließlich alles selbst zuzuschreiben. Er hätte nur auf meine Befehle hören und sich anständig benehmen müssen, dann wäre er um einige Schläge herumgekommen. Aber er ist und bleibt ein 15 jähriges, falsch erzogenes Balg, dass nichts richtig machen kann. Er verursacht nur Ärger und Kosten. Auch wenn er hübsch ist. Das kann man ihm nicht absprechen, aber sein Verhalten lässt sich durch seine Schönheit nicht verbessern.

Mit einem letzten Gedanken an seine ihm aufgezwungene Ehe und seine Ehefrau glitt Heero hinüber in den Schlaf.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Ein neues Zuhause

Teil: 3/?

Autor: Demonsangel

Warnung: AU; Crossdressing

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir. Und wenn ich mir mein Bankkonto so anseh könnte ich Geld wirklich gut gebrauchen (wer kann das nicht!, aber hierfür bekomm ich keins.

Ein neues Zuhause 3

Am nächsten Morgen machte Duo sich um 7 Uhr im Nachthemd auf den Weg durch das Haus, um die Kamine anzuzünden, damit sich die Haupträume aufwärmten. Anschließend holte er die verschiedenen Kleider aus der Küche und begab sich wieder auf sein Zimmer um sich anzukleiden.

Er zog ein einfaches, altes Kleid für die Haus- und Küchenarbeit an und legte sich ein etwas besseres Kleid für später, wenn er Heeros Freunde bewirten musste, zurecht. Er besah sein Abbild im Spiegel. Seine Wangen waren blau angelaufen und geschwollen, seine locker zum Zopf geflochtenen Haare hingen über eine Schulter. Das Kleid passte und betonte seinen schlanken, weiblich geformten Körper.

So werde ich ab sofort also aussehen. Ich sehe wirklich fast wie eine Frau aus. Wenn ich mich nachher umziehe, werde ich meine Haare anders herrichten, das gehört schließlich dazu, wenn ich mich jetzt wie eine Frau kleiden soll.

Duo seufzte traurig und ging in die Küche zurück, um Heero Frühstück herzurichten und das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Zum Glück war genug Fleisch im Haus, so dass er Heero und seinen Freunden nicht nur Gemüse vorsetzen musste.

Im Haus war sonst nicht viel zu tun, da er das meiste schon gestern erledigt hatte. Zwischendurch ging er immer wieder die Feuer kontrollieren und legte bei Bedarf Holz nach.

Schließlich kam Heero kurz nach neun in die Küche und setzte sich, um sein auf dem Tisch stehendes Frühstück einzunehmen. Er sah sich um. Die Zutaten fürs Essen standen bereit, waren teilweise schon verarbeitet, aber

von Duo war nichts zu sehen. Da hörte er plötzlich ein lautes Scheppern aus dem Esszimmer.

Das Brot fiel von der Hand auf den Teller zurück, als der Adlige hastig von seinem Stuhl hoch sprang und zum Esszimmer eilte.

Dieser Baka! Wahrscheinlich hat er wieder was zerdeppert. Kann er nicht besser aufpassen? Er ist auch wirklich zu ungeschickt, vielleicht macht er das ja sogar mit Absicht, mir das gute Geschirr zu zerstören. Das ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er etwas davon fallen lässt.

Kurz vor der Tür zum Esszimmer wechselte er seine Gangart zu schnellem Gehen.

Duo war gerade dabei den Tisch im Esszimmer zu decken. Er hatte die Fenster im Raum zum Lüften geöffnet und kehrte gerade mit dem letzten Teller zurück, als er es scheppern hörte.

Auf dem Tisch saß die kleine graue Katze mit dem weißen Ohr und der weißen Pfote, die er schon öfters draußen beobachtet hatte.

Vorsichtig bewegte sich Duo auf sie zu, um sie nicht zu verschrecken.

Genau dieses Bild sah Heero als er im Türrahmen zum Stehen kam und er hörte auch deutlich Duos Worte.

" Hey Kleine! Was machst du denn hier drin? Na los, runter vom Tisch, zum Glück hast du nur eine Tasse runter geschmissen."

Die Katze schien Duo aufmerksam zuzuhören, sie legte den Kopf schief und kam dann schnurrend auf Duo zu. Sanft nahm der Langhaarige die Katze auf den Arm.

"Na, verstehst du mich Kleine? Weißt du, dass ich mich seit Monaten mit niemanden mehr unterhalten habe?"

Die Katze blickte fragend zu Duo auf. Er könnte schwören sie würde ihn verstehen.

"Ja, du bist seit Monaten die erste mit der ich reden kann."

Erneut legte sie den Kopf schief, maunzte leise und rieb ihren Kopf an Duos Arm.

"Bist du auch einsam, Kleine? Aber über was beschwer ich mich eigentlich, hm? Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich ein zu Hause, auch wenn ich keine eigenen Rechte habe. Und außerdem habe ich eine Familie. Ja Kleine, Heero ist meine Familie. Hat sie zu sein, auch wenn ich für ihn nichts bin.

So Kleine, so gern ich auch mit dir rede, du musst jetzt wieder nach draußen und ich muss meine Aufgaben erledigen. Tut mir leid, ich weiß, es ist kalt. Aber du kannst nicht hier drin bleiben."

Mit diesen Worten strich er der Katze noch einmal über den Kopf und setzte sie dann aufs Fensterbrett.

"Geh jetzt Kätzchen. Die Arbeit tut sich nicht von alleine. Heero wird sowieso schon sauer auf mich sein, weil jetzt auch noch eine Tasse kaputt ist. Außerdem muss ich jetzt den Tisch und das Geschirr noch einmal abwischen. So Kleine, geh. Ich muss das Fenster zu machen."

Die Katze sah ihn aus sanften Augen an und rieb noch einmal ihren Kopf an Duos Hand, bevor sie vom Fensterbrett nach draußen sprang.

Duo schloss das Fenster, drehte sich langsam und erstarrte. Heero stand im Türrahmen und sah ihn mit kaltem, emotionslosem Blick an.

O Gott! Wie lange steht er da schon? Hat er alles gesehen? Er wird böse sein, dass ich schon wieder etwas Falsches getan habe! Ganz ruhig Duo. Denk daran, er mag es nicht, wenn du sinnlos daher redest.

Nervös und mit zitternder Stimme sprach Duo schließlich, er hielt Blick gesenkt und seine Hände krampften sich ängstlich in den Stoff seines Kleides.

"Ich werde das nächste Mal besser aufpassen, Heero! Entschuldige meine Nachlässigkeit bitte noch einmal."

Duo wagte es nicht aufzusehen, zu stark war die Angst vor der Verachtung, von der er wusste, dass sie in Heeros Blick liegen würde.

"Du hast die Katze nicht absichtlich hereingelassen, oder?"

Duo schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gut. Dann geh jetzt wieder an deine Arbeit. Ich behalte mir vor dich für diesen Zwischenfall später zu bestrafen. Und noch eins, Maxwell. Blamier mich nachher bloß nicht, verstanden!"

"Ja Heero, ich habe verstanden."

Damit wandte Heero sich ab und ging zurück in die Küche um, zu frühstücken. Er kam aber nicht umhin seine Gedanken noch einmal zu seiner Ehefrau wandern zu lassen.

Er sieht selbst in diesem alten Fetzen gut aus! Auch wenn er sonst zu nichts nütze und furchtbar schlecht ausgebildet für seine Rolle in unserer ‚Beziehung' ist, seine natürliche Schönheit muss man ihm lassen.

Vielleicht ist es etwas hart ihn alle Arbeit in diesem riesigen Haushalt allein machen zu lassen, bevor er kam hatte ich schließlich vier Dienstmädchen, einen Koch und drei Dienstboten hier wohnen gehabt.

Diese Bediensteten hatte er alle auf einen seiner Landsitze umgesiedelt, als er Duo hatte heiraten müssen. Aber dieses Balg hatte noch nicht einmal eine Aussteuer mit in die Ehe gebracht, jetzt musste er eben das Geld, das er ihn kostete, abarbeiten.

Duo beeilte sich seine Arbeiten zu erledigen und ging sich dann umziehen. Die Haare bürstete er aus und steckte sie halbgeflochten hoch.

Dann war es auch schon so weit und Heeros Freunde standen vor der Tür. Nervös und ein leichtes Zittern unterdrückend ging Duo zur Tür, um sie einzulassen.

Er hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Sie würden ihn jetzt nur noch mehr demütigen und vor allem Wufei würde es Spaß machen ihn so zu sehen.

Nach noch einmal tief Ein- und Ausatmen, öffnete Duo schließlich die Tür. Trotz seiner schmerzenden Wangen hatte er ein freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt, welches allerdings ziemlich wackelig aussah. Die Reaktionen, die er erhielt, waren allerdings nicht so, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Quatre bewunderte die Schönheit, die vor ihm stand. Wufei drohten vor Starrerei die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen und Trowa blinzelte nur wie verrückt.

"Sag mal Wufei, hat Heero ein neues Dienstmädchen eingestellt?" flüsterte Trowa leise.

"Nein. Hat er nicht. Das er hätte er mir erzählt." Kam die geflüsterte Antwort.

"Sie ist sowieso viel zu hübsch für eine Dienstmagd. Die würde er sich eher als Frau ins Bett holen." kam es wieder geflüstert von Trowa. Dafür erntete er einen bösen, verachtenden Blick von Wufei.

Duo war mehr als erstaunt.

Sie erkennen mich nicht! Halten mich für ein Mädchen? Na ja, gleich werden sie merken wer ich bin und sich dann erst recht über mich lustig machen.

"Heero wartet in der Bibliothek auf euch." Sagte er leise und freundlich, immer noch lächelnd.

Den drei anderen fiel der Unterkiefer herunter. Quatre wunderte sich, wie Duo aussah. Trowa war sichtlich über Duos Aussehen empört und Wufei begann, während er und die anderen das Haus betraten, auf den Langhaarigen einzuschimpfen.

"Was soll dieser Aufzug Maxwell? Willst du Heero so unter deine Fuchtel bekommen? Hat er dir erlaubt dich so herauszuputzen? Du kleines billiges Weibstück?"

"N-nein, er hat mir nicht direkt ... erlaubt mich so herauszuputzen, aber ich soll mich ab sofort als Frau kleiden. Heero hat das als Strafe für mein Verhalten gestern festgesetzt." Antwortete Duo leise, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

"Geschieht dir recht, Maxwell. Du bist viel zu sehr auf dich bedacht, vielleicht bringt das ja endlich mal was. Du musst endlich einsehen, dass Heero jetzt dein Mann ist und du als Ehefrau keine, absolut keine, Rechte mehr hast." Kam es bösartig von Trowa.

Duo nahm den dreien die Mäntel ab und wollte sie gerade an die Garderobe hängen, da stieß Wufei ihn hart zur Seite.

"Du stehst nur im Weg, Onna! Pass gefälligst auf wo du hingehst."

Trowa setzte von der anderen Seite einen Stoß dazu, denn natürlich stand Duo nun ihm im Weg.

"Du bist ein elendiger Trampel! Geh aus dem Weg!" fauchte er ihn an und wollte gerade noch einen Rempler nachsetzen, als ihn ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr und er aufschrie. Kurz darauf hörte man ein lautes Fauchen und einen erneuten Schrei, diesmal allerdings von Wufei, der sich vor Schmerzen zu Boden sinken ließ. Er hatte Duo gerade mit den Worten

"Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt!" einen heftigen Schlag versetzen wollen.

"Trowa! Was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

Ein besorgter Quatre stand neben Trowa und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war.

"Irgendwas war an meinem Bein. Es tut weh!" quetschte der Franzose zwischen den zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch.

Sofort kniete sich der Blonde neben Trowa und rollte dessen Hosenbein hoch. Zum Vorschein kamen 4 tiefe, stark blutende Kratzer.

Während Quatre Trowa half, versuchte Duo sich um Wufei zu kümmern. Auch er rolte ein Hosenbein hoch. Und genau wie Trowa kamen auch hier 4 tiefe, stark blutende Kratzer zum Vorschein, allerdings zierte Wufeis Bein auch noch ein Bissmahl.

"Fass mich nicht an, Maxwell! Das ist sowieso alles deine Schuld!" schrie der Chinese ihn an.

Die anderen beiden wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun Wufei und Duo zu.

Wufei holte gerade zum Schlag gegen Duo aus, als ein kleines graues Etwas wild fauchend auf seinen Schoß sprang und anfing ihn wie besessen zu kratzen und zu beißen. Vor Schmerzen schrie der Schwarzhaarige auf.

Nach einer Schreckminute reagierte der Langhaarige. Er ergriff das wilde, graue Bündel und zog es von Wufeis Schoß. Kaum hatte er es in den Armen, hörte es mit der Kratzerei und Beißerei auf, stattdessen fing es an zu schnurren und rieb seinen Kopf an Duos Armen. Da es jetzt still hielt, konnten die anderen drei nun auch erkennen, was dieses Etwas war, das sie attackiert hatte. Es war eine Katze, eine kleine graue Katze, die es sich jetzt schnurrend auf Duos Armen gemütlich machte.

Eine Katze! Hier; in Heeros Haus! Heero hasst Tiere! Und er hasst dieses langhaarige Etwas, das er heiraten musste. Niemals würde er ihm erlauben eine Katze ins Haus zu bringen! dachte Trowa, während er die Szene beobachtete.

Quatre hatte sich derweil neben den Chinesen gekniet und versuchte durch die dunkle Hose hindurch zu erkennen, wo ihn die Katze überall erwischt und wie viel Schaden sie angerichtet hatte.

Da erklang Duos Stimme und die drei sahen auf. Was sie sahen erstaunte sie. Die Katze hatte es irgendwie auf Duos linke Schulter geschafft und leckte nun hingebungsvoll dessen linke Wange.

"Hör auf Kleine! Was machst du eigentlich hier drin? Ich hab dich heute morgen doch schon mal rausgesetzt. Du hast in diesem Haus nichts zu suchen, auch wenn ich dich gerne behalten würde, aber Heero würde das nie erlauben. Er hasst Haustiere." Und mich! dachte Duo traurig.

Trowa, Wufei und Quatre konnten sehen, wie die Katze bei Duos Worten den Kopf schief legte und maunzte.

" Na los, raus mit dir, zurück auf die Straße, wo du herkommst. Ich werde so schon genug Ärger von Heero bekommen. Und jetzt ab."

Mit diesen Worten setzte der Langhaarige die Katze vor die Tür und wollte sich dann um Heeros verletzte Gäste kümmern. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er allerdings inne und blieb zitternd und erschrocken stehen. Im Flur stand Heero und sah ihn mit kalten, harten Augen an.

Er wird böse sein! Und enttäuscht, schließlich hab ich schon wieder Ärger gemacht. Ich hätte aufpassen müssen, dass die Katze nicht mit ins Haus kommt. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass zwei seiner besten Freunde verletzt sind! Er kann gar nicht anders als böse auf mich sein. Er hat mir so oft gesagt, dass ich mich besser benehmen und darauf achten muss, was ich tue. Oh Heero! Es tut mir leid, wirklich! Ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr Ärger machen.

Duo richtete den Blick auf den Boden und wartete auf die berechtigten wütenden Worte und den Schlag, welcher unweigerlich kommen würde.

Er verkrampfte sich noch mehr als er deinen Ehemann auf sich zukommen hörte, aber dann hörte er plötzlich wie dieser stehen blieb und zwar nicht vor ihm. Gerade wollte er überlegen, was das nun zu bedeuten hatte, als er auch schon die kalte Stimme seines Mannes vernahm.

" Was stehst du da so herum, Maxwell! Du hast dieses Vieh hier herein gelassen, jetzt geh und hol die nötigen Sachen, damit Quatre und ich Trowa und Wufei versorgen können, denn das würdest wohl auch noch vermasseln! Also los mach schon!"

Duo beeilte sich Wasser, Iod, Leinentücher und Verbandsmaterial ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen, in welches Quatre und Heero inzwischen die beiden Verletzten gebracht hatten. Vorsichtig stellte er die Sachen auf dem Tisch ab. Trowa saß mit hochgekrempeltem Hosenbein auf einem Sessel. Während Wufei unten herum unbekleidet auf dem Sofa lag. Duo konnte jetzt erkennen dass die kleine Katze ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Wufeis Oberschenkel, Leisten und Unterbauch wiesen tiefe Kratzer mehrere Bissmahle auf.

Heero warf dem Langhaarigen einen kalten Blick zu, bevor er ein Stück Leinen nahm, es in die Wasserschlüssel tauchte und damit mit schnellen groben Bewegungen über Wufeis Verletzungen fuhr. Der Schwarzhaarige biss fest die Zähne zusammen und verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht. Schnell stieß er einen Satz hervor.

" Heero, du tust mir weh!"

Als er das hörte sah der Adlige Wufei besorgt an, er wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten. Auf Wufeis Gesicht breitete sich nun ein leichtes Lächeln aus. Er verstand Heero; auch ohne dass dieser etwas sagen musste. So war es auch umgekehrt.

Quatre hatte Heero in der Zwischenzeit das Tuch abgenommen und begann nun sich den Wunden des Chinesen zu widmen. Allerdings war er dabei genau so ungeschickt wie der junge Braunhaarige. Als Sohn einer der reichsten und angesehensten Adelsfamilien hatte er natürlich, genau wie Heero, nie gelernt Verletzungen zu versorgen, schließlich gab es für so etwas Bedienstete und Ärzte.

Zögerlich trat Duo vor und nahm Quatre das Tuch ab, bevor er Wufei noch mehr wehtun konnte. Sanft schob er seinen Ehemann von Wufeis Schoß zu dessen Brust und begann, bevor er ihn anfahren konnte, sanft mit dem in Wasser getränkten Leinenstück das Blut von Wufeis Beinen und Bauch zu wischen und die Wunden vorsichtig auszuwaschen. Anschließend betupfte er sie mit Jod.

Heero beobachtete während der ganzen Prozedur jede von Duos Bewegungen mit Adleraugen und warf dem Chinesen immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu. Als dieser zusammenzuckte und zischend die Luft einzog, als Duo das Jod auftrug, wollte er den Langhaarigen schon wütend anfahren, doch eine Hand, die seine ergriff, und sie mit milder Stärke festhielt, hielt ihn davon ab.

Heero sah auf seine Hand. Wufei hatte sie ergriffen und strich nun mit dem Daumen beruhigend darüber. Duo war mit dem Jod fertig und hatte die Wunden gut verbunden. Er überließ es seinem Ehemann den Chinesen wieder anzukleiden und widmete sich dafür Trowas Bein.

Schnell stellte er anschließend die Hilfsmittel wieder weg, machte sich daran das Essen aufzutragen und setzte Heero und seine Freunde davon in Kenntnis, dass angerichtet war.

In der Küche erledigte er die noch zutuende Arbeit, bevor er selbst etwas aß. Dabei musste er immer an das vorhin Vorgefallene denken. Wie wütend Heero war und wie besorgt er um Wufei gewesen war.

Ehe er sich allerdings näher mit diesen Gedanken auseinandersetzen konnte, hörte er wie Heero die Küche betrat. Schnell stand er von seinem Stuhl auf, hielt den Blick aber gesenkt.

Er hörte, wie der Adlige weiter auf ihn zukam und spürte dann, wie dieser ihn am Kinn packte und ihn zwang ihn anzusehen.

"Du kommst auch aus einer angesehenen, wenn auch verschuldeten Adelsfamilie. Wie kommt es dann, dass du dich mit dem Versorgen von Verletzungen auskennst?"

Duo überlegte fieberhaft, er konnte es Heero doch nicht sagen!

"Un-unser Hausarzt hat es m-mir gezeigt. Wie ich einfache und schwerere Verletzungen versorgen muss und noch einiges anderes. Ich habe mich sehr Medizin interessiert."

Gut, das war nicht gelogen. Der Hausarzt hat mir vieles gezeigt und für Medizin habe ich mich auch schon immer interessiert. Ich könnte dich nie anlügen, Heero! Nicht, wenn es nicht zu deinem eigenen Wohl ist.

Überrascht registrierte Duo, dass Heeros Griff an seinem Kinn nachließ und seine Stimme nun sanfter klang.

"Du warst in Medizin interessiert? Nun nicht mehr?"

Der Adlige bemerkte wie Duo den Kopf wieder senken wollte und verstärkte seinen Griff an dessen Kinn wieder, woraufhin der den Kopf oben ließ.

"Ich interessiere mich immer noch für Medizin. Es hat mich schon immer fasziniert, wie sie Menschen helfen kann... "

Plötzlich brach der Langhaarige ab.

Ich hab schon wieder angefangen zu reden, und dann auch noch über mich! Als ob ihn das interessieren würde. Er wird wieder genervt sein. Er hat mir eine einfache Frage gestellt und ich habe es nicht geschafft sie einfach nur zu beantworten.

Wieso bricht er ab? Ausnahmsweise war es mal in Ordnung, dass er etwas erzählt hat.

Heero beobachtete, wie seine 'Ehefrau' nervös auf der Unterlippe kaute und sich noch mehr anspannte.

Ach so er hat bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr die Frage beantwortet. So ist es richtig, Maxwell. Langsam scheinst du zu verstehen, wer hier das Sagen hat, und dich in deine Rolle in diesem Haus zu fügen.

"Du darfst weitererzählen, Frau!"

Bei dieser Anrede zuckte der Langhaarige zusammen, aber er beeilte sich dem Befehl seines Ehemannes nachzukommen.

"Ich wollte Medizin studieren, aber meine Eltern wollten das nicht. Sie haben angefangen meine Privatstunden einzuschränken und dann einzustellen. Stattdessen wurde ich langsam mehr in den dienstlichen und frauenhaften Tugenden, so wie nähen, waschen, kochen, unterwiesen

und eingesetzt. Aber unser Hausarzt hat mir noch einiges nützliches gezeigt, bevor ich zu dir gezogen bin."

Er wollte Medizin studieren. Tja, aus dem Traum wird wohl nichts, aber damit scheint er sich ja wohl schon abgefunden zu haben.

"Dieses graue Biest hat ganz schön zugehackt. Du wirst dich noch ein mal um Wufei kümmern, bevor er uns verlässt."

Herro hatte Duos Kinn losgelassen und sprach nun wieder mit kalter, emotionsloser Stimme. Duo nickte traurig und wartete bis der junge Adlige die Küche verlassen hatte, bevor er den Tee vorbereitete.

Es war schon spät, als Duo in sein Zimmer kam und seine Kerze anzündete. Er zog das Kleid aus und öffnete seine Haare. Verzweifelt vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen, als er ihm die Ereignisse des Tages immer wieder durch den Kopf gingen.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: Ein neues Zuhause

Teil: 4/?

Autor: Demonsangel

Warnung: AU; Crossdressing

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören alle nicht mir und Geld verdien ich durch sie auch nicht.

Hallo!

Da bin ich wieder!

Also viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und es sind immer doch alle Arten von Kommentaren erwünscht (bis auf Morddrohungen und Beleidigungen, die werden ignoriert).

So und bevor jetzt endlich zur Geschichte geht, hier einmal das Alter, das die fünf in meiner Story haben:

Duo: 15

Heero: 20

Quatre: 17

Trowa: 20

Wufei: 17

Ein neues Zuhause 4

Es war schon spät, als Duo in sein Zimmer kam und seine Kerze anzündete. Er zog das Kleid aus und öffnete seine Haare. Verzweifelt vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen, als er ihm die Ereignisse des Tages immer wieder durch den Kopf gingen.

Heero war mit Wufei mitgefahren, um sicherzugehen, dass dieser auch sicher bei sich Zuhause ankam.

Ich hab gesehen, wie du ihn angesehen hast, wie du mich beobachtet hast, als ich ihn versorgt habe. Du warst besorgt, sehr besorgt. Wie ihr beide gegenseitig eure Hände gehalten habt. Du magst ihn sehr, nicht war? Er ist mehr als ein Freund für dich, oder nicht? In Wirklichkeit ist es nicht diese Relena bei der du bist, nicht? Ich habe bemerkt, wie du mit ihren Briefen und Telegrammen umgehst. Du zerreißt oder verbrennst sie, wenn du denkst, dass ich nicht hinsehe. Wenn du nicht hier bist abends und nachts, dann bist du gar nicht bei ihr. Du bist bei Wufei, nicht wahr? Das Frauenparfum ist nur Ablenkung.

Traurige Augen wandten sich dem Fenster zu, abwesend fuhr Duo sich mit einer Hand durch seine langen Haare.

Ach Heero. Ich kann es dir nicht verübeln, dass du mich nicht magst, nicht mal, dass du mich hasst. Du hast dir diese Ehe genauso wenig ausgesucht wie ich. Du wurdest gezwungen mich zu heiraten. Ich bin schwach, weinerlich, ich heule mich fast jede Nacht in den Schlaf und solche Leute verachtest du. Ich kann das verstehen, ich würde mich auch verachten und verabscheuen, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre.

Ich kann verstehen, dass du Wufei magst, ihn vielleicht sogar liebst. Er ist stark, nicht so weinerlich wie ich, er hat eine bessere Bildung, kommt aus besserem Haus als ich und außerdem hast du ihn dir selbst zum Partner wählen können. Dein Herz hat ihn wählen können. Liebe kann man sich nun mal nicht aussuchen und noch weniger erzwingen.

Ist er derjenige, der dich glücklich machen kann? Der dich zum Lächeln bringen kann? Bitte komm gut nach Hause, Heero!

Mit diesen Gedanken löschte er die Kerze und legte sich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Duo früh auf, wie immer und machte er sich als erstes auf den Weg zu Heeros Zimmer. Er war gestern eingeschlafen, bevor dieser nach Hause gekommen war und wollte nun sehen, wie es ihm ging. Aber als er das Zimmer betrat, setzte sein Herz einen Moment aus. Das Zimmer war leer! Das Bett unberührt! Und es war klar zu erkennen, dass Heero den Raum seit gestern Nachmittag nicht mehr betreten hatte. Der Langhaarige bekam Panik. War seinem Ehemann etwas passiert? Oder war er vielleicht nur über Nacht bei Wufei geblieben? Bei Wufei geblieben, weil er zu Hause einen unnützen Jungen hatte, der es nicht schaffte seine Aufgaben zu erledigen?

Duo bemühte sich seine Arbeiten möglichst schnell zu erledigen, war aber gedanklich nicht wirklich bei der Sache und konnte sich nur mit Mühe auf die Hausarbeit konzentrieren. Er machte sich große Sorgen.

Hoffentlich ist alles in Ordnung! Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut! Wahrscheinlich mach ich mir vollkommen unnötig Sorgen. Er wird schon zurück kommen. Er wird bei Wufei geblieben sein, irgendwann im Laufe des Tages wird er hier auftauchen, kontrollieren ob ich alles richtig gemacht habe und wieder etwas an mir auszusetzen haben.

Duo versuchte sich zu beruhigen und sich auf seine Arbeit zukonzentrieren. Er seufzte und stützte den Kopf in die Hände, bevor er sich wieder an seine Aufgaben machte. Er musste waschen. Gott, wie sehr er diese Arbeit hasste, aber es musste nun mal sein. Und Hero würde ihm den Kopf abreisen, wenn er die Wäsche dreckig vorfinden würde. Also machte er sich mit einem erneuten Seufzen an den Berg Wäsche, der auf ihn wartete.

Es war schon 4 Uhr nachmittags, als Heero nach Hause kam.

Müde und ziemlich abgespannt betrat der Adlige das Haus und wurde gleich darauf von seinem aufdringlichen Ehemann belagert.

Duo war schon ein nervöses Wrack. Er hatte sich alles mögliche ausgemalt, was der Grund für Heeros wegbleiben sein könnte. Und eigentlich alles, was ihm einfiel, drehte sich um Wufei, und darum dass sein Ehemann nun Vorbereitungen traf ihn selbst (Duo) irgendwo anders unter zu bringen. Nun saß er vollkommen verstört in der Küche und überlegte, was er alles falsch gemacht hatte und grübelte darüber nach, was für Verhalten Heero eigentlich von ihm erwartete; dazu kam noch, dass er sich ja auch Sorgen um seinen Ehemann machte.

Als er dann gegen 4 Uhr die Haustür sich öffnen hörte, vergaß er, dass er sich eigentlich zurückhaltend hatte benehmen wollen, und stürmte zur Eingangshalle, um Heero vor Erleichterung über dessen Rückkehr verzweifelt um den Hals zu fallen.

Heero war ziemlich überrascht und sehr genervt, als ihm plötzlich ein murmelnder Junge am Hals hing.

Er benimmt sich schon wieder so besitzergreifend. Dabei dachte ich, dass ich ihm durch die Sache mit der Kleidung und dass er die gesamte Arbeit in diesem Haushalt zu tun hat, seinen Stand in diesem Haus und in meinen Augen deutlich gemacht hätte. Aber das war wohl nicht der Fall. Und jetzt benimmt er sich auch noch so würdelos! Was glaubt er damit zu erreichen?

Doch als er hörte was Duo da zitternd und kaum zu verstehen murmelte, schlug seine Genervt- und Gereiztheit immer mehr in Unglauben um.

"... Heero... tut mir leid... dass... ich... ungehorsam war...; nicht Bescheid gesagt... als... gegangen bist... Heero, glücklich... wieder da bist..."

Noch ungläubiger und verwunderter wurde der Adlige, als Duo ihn ganz plötzlich losließ und rückwärts taumelte, als hätte er sich verbrannt, den Kopf senkte und nervös mit dem Ende seines Zopfes spielte, bevor und während er begann zu sprechen.

"Es ... es tut mir leid, Heero! ... Ich hätte das eben nicht tun dürfen. Verzeih mir..., bitte! Ich... Ich hab mir nur... Sorgen gemacht... ich wollte keine Besitzansprüche stellen..., wirklich! Ich weiß, dass du mich und meine Schwäche verabscheust! ... Bi-bitte sag mir wie ich verhalten soll... ich... ich weiß es doch nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich die Frau verkörpern soll und keine eigenen Rechte mehr habe. Aber... ich ... ich weiß nicht, welches Verhalten du von ... mir erwartest... ich weiß nur, dass du mich nicht magst... hasst..."

Die Stimme des Langhaarigen wurde immer leiser, Heero konnte ihn kaum noch verstehen, er sah wie die Augen seines Gegenüber anfingen feucht zu glänzen, aber keine der Tränen verließ sie um über die Wangen zu laufen. Zum ersten Mal verspürte Heero ehrliches Mitgefühl und Mitleid für den Jüngeren, den er hatte heiraten müssen.

Er wirkt vollkommen verstört und verloren. Vielleicht war ich wirklich zu hart zu ihm. Vielleicht spielt er das Ganze aber auch nur.

"Du siehst müde aus, Heero" hörte er Duo plötzlich leise sagen. " Ich mache dir ein Bad fertig. Nur wenn du willst natürlich und ich habe auch etwas zu essen fertig gemacht, falls du möchtest."

Kaum hatte der Langhaarige ausgesprochen, floh er in die Küche und Heero stand verdutzt alleine in der Eingangshalle.

Er scheint sich ja wirklich um mich zu sorgen. Und er hat Angst vor mir. Das ist auch verständlich so wie ich ihn behandle, aber wieso tut er dann so viel aus freiem Willen für mich?

Wenn er das alles nur aus Angst vor mir machen würde, würde er sich noch ganz anders benehmen, unterwürfiger, vorsichtiger und einfach anders. Dann hätte er eben, als ich nach Hause gekommen bin, nicht so reagiert. Wenn er nur Angst vor mir hätte, wäre er mir nicht um den Hals gefallen.

Wen es also nicht bloße Angst ist, was ist dann noch? Mag er mich vielleicht? Das kann ja eigentlich gar nicht sein, so wie ich ihn behandle, und er weiß doch auch was ich von ihm halte, also kann er mich doch eigentlich gar nicht mögen.

Na ja im Moment ist sein Verhalten egal. Es wird sich schon noch herausstellen, welche Absichten er hat. Aber ich werde mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht ändern! Ich wollte ihn nie heiraten! Ich kannte ihn vorher gar nicht, und seine Familie mochte ich auch nie! Er ist schwach. Er macht zu viele Fehler und ich kann Fehler nicht ausstehen.

Aber ich sollte wirklich etwas essen. Und danach ein Bad nehmen, wo er doch so selbstlos angeboten hat mir eins fertig zu machen.

O Gott, was hab ich nur getan? Er wird vollkommen angewidert sein von meinem Verhalten!

Duo war noch verstörter und nervöser als vorher, als er das Wasser für das Bad erhitzte und das Essen für seinen Ehemann auf den Küchentisch stellte. Plötzlich hörte er ein Maunzen und spürte wie sich etwas an seinem Bein rieb. Als er runtersah, stand da die kleine graue Katze, sah ihn aus freundlich grünen Augen an und maunzte leise. Der Langhaarige bückte sich und nahm sie auf den Arm.

"Was machst du denn schon wieder hier drin, hm? Du weißt doch, dass du hier nichts zu suchen hast. Na los, Kleine, ich muss dich wieder raussetzen. Du solltest nicht mehr hier her kommen, such dir woanders ein Zuhause."

Duo wollte gerade mit der Katze Richtung Küchentür gehen, um sie durch die Vordertür rauszulassen, als er genau aus der Richtung Heeros Stimme hörte.

"Ist dieses kleine Mistvieh schon wieder hier drinnen?"

Als Duo aufsah, sah er seinen Ehemann im Türrahmen stehen, wie er ihn durchdringend anstarrte.

"Heero... Es...es tut mir leid!... ich hätte... besser aufpassen..."

"Sei still, Maxwell." Unterbrach Heero ich. "Sie scheint dich zu mögen. Wenn du aufpasst, dass sie nichts anstellt, und dich selber benimmst und nicht mehr so viele Fehler machst, darfst du sie behalten. Du sorgst dafür, dass sie Ungeziefer frei ist. Extrawünsche gibt es nicht, du hast kein Geld und ich werde sie bestimmt nicht bezahlen. Ansonsten muss sie Mäuse fangen für ihr Futter, und sie kann Reste von unserem Essen bekommen. Hast du verstanden! Du wirst übrigens mehr essen. Ich hab zwar gesagt, dass ich keine fette Ehefrau will, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich will, dass du nur noch aus Haut und Knochen bestehst. Du bist mehr als dürr."

Inzwischen hatte Heero die Küche betreten. Duo sah ihn vollkommen erschrocken und verwirrt an. Das konnte nicht wirklich ernst gemeint sein. War das wieder Art von Heero ihm seinen Platz zuzuweisen? Doch Heeros Miene veränderte sich nicht, als er ihn weiter ansah, es kamen auch keine weiteren Worte auf ihn zu. Schließlich fasste er sich wieder und stammelte.

"Ich... ich darf sie.. behalten! ... Oh danke, Heero! Ich werde alles machen, du wirst keinen Ärger mit ihr haben!"

Dann senkte er beschämt und sagte in einer Tonlage, die einem Flüstern gleichkam.

" Ich... ich werde mehr essen. Ich... ich dachte,... weil du gesagt hast, ... dass du keine beleibte Ehefrau willst,... gemeint hast,... dass ich ... zu dick bin. ... Deswegen habe ich... nicht viel gegessen... verzeih mir bitte."

Der Langhaarige holte kurz Luft um sich zu sammeln.

„Wie geht es Wufei? Ist es sehr schlimm geworden?"

"Denk ja nicht, dass du weißt, wie und was ich denke! Du tust, was ich dir sage und hast das nicht zu hinterfragen, verstanden!"

Innerlich brodelte doch langsam wieder die Wut in Heero hoch.

„Wufei geht es gut. Du hast endlich mal etwas richtig gemacht.

Ach ja, er und Trowa kommen morgen zum Tee und zum Abendessen. Quatre kommt dann erst später, er wird beim Tee nicht anwesend sein. Die Sachen, die du für das Abendessen brauchst, wird mein Kutscher auf dem Markt besorgen. Achte darauf, dass alles so gut wie möglich ist und pass auf, dass die Katze keinen Ärger macht. Verstanden?"

Heero setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu essen, erklärte damit das "Gespräch" für beendet.

Duo beeilte sich das Bad für Heero herzurichten.

Er war ja fast freundlich zu mir. Aber dass ich die Katze behalten darf! Wenn ich das Bad fertig habe, stelle ich ihr etwas Wasser und was zu fressen hin. Und sie braucht einen Namen! Den muss ich mir auch noch überlegen.

Aber ich habe schon wieder etwas getan, was Heero verärgert hat. Ich muss darauf achten so auszusehen, wie er mich haben will. Und ich muss mich besser benehmen, sonst kann ich die Katze ganz schnell wieder raussetzen.

Heero saß schon seit einiger Zeit in der Bibliothek und las. Das ausgiebige und heiße Bad hatte ihn entspannt und er hatte sich mit einem guten Buch zurückgezogen. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Verärgert fuhr der Adlige von seinem Buch auf.

Er wagt es mich zu stören! Aber er ist nicht so laut wie sonst und er hat auch noch nichts gesagt. Was will er denn jetzt schon wieder?

Er sah Duo zögerlich mit gesenktem Kopf in der Tür stehen, doch bevor er ihn anfahren konnte, sprach dieser.

"Es ist schon spät. Ich dachte, ich bringe dir dein Abendessen hierher. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich gestört habe."

Leise kam Duo mit seinem Tablett zu ihm herüber und stellte einen voll beladenen Teller, eine Kanne Tee und eine Tasse vor ihn auf den Tisch. Dann verließ er den Raum, ohne etwas weiteres gesagt zu haben, genauso leise, wie er ihn betreten hatte.

Nachdem Duo noch alles für den nächsten Morgen fertig gemacht hatte, ging er mit seiner Katze nach oben in sein Zimmer. In Ecke stellte er eine alte Holzkiste, die der Katze als Toilette dienen sollte. Er achtete darauf, dass die Tür fest verschlossen war, damit sie nicht durch das Haus laufen konnte. Als er sich schlafen legte, sprang Lina, wie er die Katze genannt hatte, zu ihm ins Bett, legte sich neben ihn und begann zu schnurren. Auch diese Nacht blieb die Kerze aus.

Als Duo früh am nächsten Morgen in die Bibliothek kam, um das Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden, fand er Heero schlafend und vor Kälte zitternd in einem Sessel sitzend.

Er sieht so friedlich und glücklich aus. So entspannt habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Aber ihm ist kalt.

Der Landhaarige verließ den Raum, nachdem er das Feuer entzündet hatte und kam kurz darauf mit einer warmen Wolldecke zurück. So vorsichtig wie möglich, um ihn nicht zu wecken, deckte er Heero zu und verließ dann endgültig die Bibliothek.

Als Heero aufwachte, war es 11 Uhr. Er fühlte sich angenehm warm, aber etwas unbequem.

Ich bin in der Bibliothek. Natürlich, ich muss irgendwann gestern Nacht beim Lesen eingeschlafen sein. Aber wieso bin ich zugedeckt? Ich hatte mir doch gar keine Decke mitgenommen?

Da fiel dem Adligen auf, dass ein Feuer im Kamin brannte und vor ihm auf dem Tisch ein Teller mit Frühstück und eine Kanne mit noch warmen Tee stand.

Maxwell muss mich zugedeckt und das Frühstück gebracht haben. Aber warum hat er das gemacht? Nur um weitere Privilegien, wie die Katze, erlaubt zu bekommen? Oder könnte das Ganze noch einen anderen Grund haben?

Aber das ist im Moment ziemlich egal. Es ist schon 11 Uhr. In etwa 4 Stunden wollen Trowa und Wufei hier sein und ich muss noch einiges erledigen. Außerdem sollte ich nachsehen, ob meine kleine Frau bisher alles richtig gemacht hat.

Duo saß in der Küche, als es um drei an der Tür klopfte. Lina hatte es sich auf seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht und als ob sie spüren würde, wie nervös und ängstlich Duo war, schien sie fast beruhigend seine Hand zu lecken.

"So, meine Kleine, ich muss die Tür öffnen gehen. Bitte benimm dich gut, sonst nimmt Heero dich mir wieder weg, genau wie wenn ich einen Fehler mache. Außerdem will ich ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern."

Mit diesen Worten setzte der Langhaarige die Katze auf den Boden, stand auf und strich sein Kleid glatt. Dann beeilte er sich zur Tür zu gelangen und sie zu öffnen.

Wufei und Trowa waren ziemlich erstaunt, als sie Duo sahen. Er trug ein altes, schlichtes violettes Kleid, das seine Augen unterstrich und seine sehr schlanke Figur noch mehr betonte. Die Haare waren in einer einfachen Frisur hochgesteckt, seine Wangen waren abgeschwollen.

Er mag ja sonst zu nichts von Nutzen sein, aber ist eine Schönheit, ganz ohne Zweifel. Um einiges zu abgemagert zwar, aber eine Augenweide.

dachte Trowa während er und Wufei das Haus betraten.

Duo nahm ihnen pflichtgemäß die schweren Wintermäntel und die Hüte ab. Trowa konnte sich nicht verkneifen den Langhaarigen anzufahren.

"Sei bloß vorsichtig mit den Sachen, die waren teuer."

Da hörte man hinter Duo ein wütendes Fauchen und plötzlich stand eine böse aussehende Lina, wie beschützend, vor Duo. Trowa und Wufei sahen erst auf die Katze und dann mit wütenden Blicken auf Duo.

"Hast du dieses Mistvieh schon wieder hier rein gelassen? Du weißt doch genau, dass Heero keine Haustiere mag. Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, Onna?" fauchte Wufei ihn an und Trowa setzte hinzu "Und vor allem nachdem dieses Vieh Wufei und mich angefallen hat!"

Beschämt und vollkommen nervös senkte Duo den Kopf und begann mit leiser, zittriger Stimme zu sprechen.

"Ent-entschuldigt,... aber... Heero hat mir ... erlaubt... sie zu ... behalten..."

Trowa fiel ihm wütend ins Wort.

"Ach so, lügen tun wir jetzt also auch noch! Du willst uns doch jetzt nicht im Ernst erzählen, dass Heero dir wirklich erlaubt hat diese Katze zu behalten?"

Duo war bei Trowas harschen Worten vollkommen in sich zusammengesunken und hatte Lina auf den Arm genommen, bevor die kleine Furie auf Trowa losgehen konnte.

Heero hatte das Ganze im Türrahmen stehend beobachtet und beschloss nun doch einzugreifen. In seiner normalen selbstbewussten Haltung trat er zu den dreien und legte Wufei und Trowa beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Hört auf ihn anzuschreien. Ich habe ihm wirklich erlaubt die Katze zu behalten. Solange sowohl sie, als auch er keinen Ärger machen. Also beruhigt euch und begleitet mich in die Bibliothek. Und du" fügte er mit kaltem Blick auf Duo hinzu, "Gehst wieder an deine Arbeit."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Titel: Ein neues Zuhause

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Demonsangel

Email: katharina_

Rating: PG-16 Slash

Warnung : AU

Disclaimer : Die Jungs gehören mir nicht und Geld krieg ich hier für auch nicht.

Hallo!

Ich habe mich entschlossen diese Geschichte zu überarbeiten und auch gleich ein neues Kapitel fertig gestellt. Ich habe die ersten 9 Kapitel leicht überarbeitet und einige Fehler raus genommen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story trotzdem noch, ich finde sie so logischer und runder. Vielleicht hat diese Geschichte, auch nach den vielen Jahren, ja noch den einen oder anderen Leser, das würde mich sehr freuen.

Noch etwas zu der Geschichte:

Sie ist AU. Ich hab mir gedacht sie spielt vielleicht in England Ende 1700 Anfang 1800 in einem Adligen Haushalt. Einiges, was ich schreibe, war in der Zeit ganz bestimmt nicht so, also lasst die Historie vielleicht mal so ein bisschen außer Acht.

Ach ja sie ist nicht nur Drama, sondern auch Romanze. Eigentlich trifft beides gleich gut zu, aber ich konnte nur eins angeben.

Also ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch.

Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommis!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ein neues Zuhause

Teil 1

Wo bleibt er nur? Es ist schon nach 3 Uhr nachts, solange war er noch nie weg, ohne es mir vorher zu sagen. Er ist so oft weg, aber bisher hat er mir zumindest Bescheid gegeben, wenn er gegangen ist und wenn er vor gehabt hat über Nacht wegzubleiben. Er versucht wenigstens ab und zu mich etwas freundlicher zu behandeln, obwohl er gegen diese arrangierte Ehe war und mich, einen Mann, als Ehepartner.

Ein Seufzen erfüllte den Raum.

Wo bleibt er nur? Vielleicht ist ihm was passiert?

Nein. Ihm wird nichts passiert sein. Wahrscheinlich will er nur mal wieder seine Ruhe vor mir haben. Er sagt ja immer ich würde ihn nerven, und dass es mir nicht zustehe von ihm zu verlangen zu erzählen was er vorhabe, wie lange er wegbleiben wird und dass ich mich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen habe. Und damit hat er ja auch Recht. Da ich die weibliche Rolle in dieser arrangierten Ehe einzunehmen habe, habe ich quasi keine Rechte, außer Heero, als mein Ehemann, gesteht mir welche zu.

Ein erneutes Seufzen.

Wahrscheinlich ist er bei ihr, dieser Relena, die so oft Telegramme und Briefe für ihn schickt. Sie scheint ihn zu lieben und er scheint sie auch zu mögen, vielleicht ist da ja auch mehr zwischen den beiden. Auf jeden Fall redet er mir ihr richtig, mit mir unterhält er sich ja nie wirklich. Er ist so oft weg, ob er wohl immer bei ihr ist? Seine Sachen und er selbst riechen so oft nach Frauenparfum. Er liebt mich nicht, dass wusste ich schon als ich erfahren habe, dass ich ihn ehelichen werde. Dass er dieser Ehe nicht zustimmt und mich so als Partner nicht annehmen wird, lässt er mich jeden Tag spüren.

Wieder erklang ein Seufzen, diesmal schien es aus tiefster Seele zu kommen.

Ach Heero! Du weißt nicht, dass ich dich inzwischen liebe. Was würdest du tun, wenn du es wüsstest?

Sicher würdest du mich dann noch mehr verachten, dafür, dass ich so schwach bin mich in dich zu verlieben. Mich in den zu verlieben, der mir von Anfang an klar gemacht hat, dass er mich nur aus Zwang geheiratet hat und niemals etwas anderes als Verachtung für mich empfinden wird. Ja, ich mache Fehler. Ja, ich bin weder auf diese Ehe, noch auf meine Rolle in dieser Ehe vorbereitet worden. Und ich bin schwach. Und du verabscheust schwache Menschen!

Duo Yuy saß auf seinem Bett, welches er sich eigentlich mit seinem Ehemann teilen sollte. Er drückte verzweifelt sein Kissen an sich und seufzte zum wiederholten Male, während er seinen Gedanken über seinen Ehemann nachhing.

Duo Yuy, eigentlich hätte er gerne Duo Maxwell-Yuy geheißen. Aber es war durch das Gesetz bestimmt, dass er Heeros Namen annehmen musste. Heero nannte ihn allerdings immer wenn er ihn ansprach nur Maxwell und machte ihm auf diese Weise noch mehr deutlich, wie sehr er die vor etwas 4 Monaten geschlossene Ehe und ihn selbst verabscheute.

Duo musste von Anfang an die Rolle der Frau in ihrer Ehe übernehmen. Aber er war schlecht vorbereitet auf diese Rolle. Er hatte, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Frauen, nicht gelernt, wie er einen Haushalt zu führen, Gäste zu bewirten und vor allem sich seinem, in der adligen Gesellschaft hoch angesehenem, Ehemann gegenüber zu verhalten hatte.

Duo seufzte wieder, während er das Kissen noch fester an sich drückte. In diesem Bett hatte er bisher immer alleine geschlafen und das würde wohl auch in Zukunft so bleiben. Heero hatte ihm ein kleines Gästezimmer zugewiesen und bewohnte das Schlafzimmer allein.

Nur Heeros drei beste Freunde wussten, dass Heero und Duo sich nicht das Ehebett teilten. Diese drei waren die einzigen, mit denen Duo regelmäßig in Kontakt kam. Seine eigenen Freunde hatte er aufgeben müssen, als er zu Heero in dessen Stadt gezogen war.

Nicht, dass er viele Freunde hatte, aber ein paar wenige, die er nur sehr ungern

zurückgelassen hatte, gab es doch.

Und Heeros drei Freunde, bis auf den freundlichen Quatre, der wenigstens ab und zu

versuchte sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, teilten Heeros Meinung zu dieser Ehe.

Auch bei Quatre war es sehr wohl eher das Mitleid für Duo, als wirkliches

Freundschaftsgefühl, das ihn dazu brachte sich etwas mehr als die anderen mit ihm

abzugeben.

Wufei, ein Chinese mit stramm nach hinten gebundenen Haaren, sprach Duo immer nur mit 'Onna', Frau oder Weib an, selten nannte er ihn Maxwell. Er liebte es Duo zu demütigen, er kommandierte ihn nur herum, machte sich über ihn lustig oder beleidigte ihn.

Trowa, der letzte von Heeros Freunden, ein junger Franzose mit, durch seine Frisur, nur einem sichtbaren grünen Augen, behandelte ihn, wenn er ihn ansprach, von oben herab aber meistens ignorierte er Duo und sprach ihn nur an, wenn dieser sich falsch verhalten oder irgendeinen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Duo schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er die Haustür klappen hörte.

Heero, du bist wieder da! dachte er erleichtert. Dann richtete er schnell sein Nachthemd und bemühte sich, die Tränen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Falls Heero, wieder aller Erwartungen, doch bei ihm reinschauen sollte, durfte er ihn nicht weinen sehen.

Wenn du mich so Tränenverschmiert siehst, wirst du mich nur noch mehr verachten, mich für meine Schwäche hassen.

Duo hörte Heeros Schritte auf seine Tür zu kommen und fuhr auf.

Er kommt tatsächlich hierher! Das macht er doch sonst nicht. Also wieso jetzt?

Duo wurde nervös. Hatte er irgendeinen Fehler begangen? Oder wollte Heero ihm noch

Anweisungen für den Morgen geben? Aber sein Ehemann hatte ihm die Anweisungen schon am Abend, bevor er gegangen war, mitgeteilt, so wie er es eigentlich immer tat.

Also konnte es eigentlich nur sein, dass Heero, eben als er nach Hause kam, irgendein Fehler aufgefallen war, den er gemacht hatte und er nun von seinem Ehemann zurecht gewiesen werden würde

Es war spät, als Heero schließlich nach Hause kam. Er war länger weg geblieben, als er es vorgehabt hatte. Er war müde und doch gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, dass, wenn er sich gleich hinlegen würde , er nicht würde schlafen können. Der gewohnheitsmäßige Blick nach oben zu den Fenstern bevor er die Haustür aufschloss zeigte ihm, dass im Zimmer seiner ‚Ehefrau' wieder Licht brannte.

Hat er wieder auf mich gewartet? Er denkt wohl es würde nicht auffallen, dass er jedes Mal, wenn ich weggehe, aufbleibt und wartet bis ich zurückkomme.

Die bekannte Wut auf den ungewollten Eindringling in seinem Leben stieg in ihm hoch.

Er will mich wohl beobachten. Er hat kein Recht so besitzergreifend zu sein, es geht ihn nichts an was ich wann tue! Er meint wohl, nur weil er mit mir verheiratet ist, hätte er eine Art Besitzanspruch auf mich, aber da hat er sich getäuscht!

Er wohnt in meinem Haus, er trägt meinen Namen und er ist ganz offiziell meine Ehefrau! Laut Gesetz gehört er durch die Eheschließung mir und hat keine Rechte mehr, die ich ihm nicht zubillige. Er sollte sich also lieber nicht so besitzergreifend geben.

Inzwischen hatte Heero das Zimmer erreicht, in dem er Duo Maxwell untergebracht hatte und seine Wut hatte eher zu- als abgenommen. Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er den Raum. Es war schließlich sein Haus und Maxwell gehörte ganz offiziell ihm, der würde schon noch lernen wo sein Platz war.

Er sah Duo mit angezogenen Beinen und gesenktem Kopf auf dem Bett sitzen, zwei Kerzen auf dem Nachttisch spendeten etwas Licht.

Er sieht aus als fühle er sich ertappt und würde sich schämen. Das solltest du auch Maxwell! Du hast kein Recht etwas von mir zu verlangen, du kannst froh sein, dass ich dir überhaupt Bescheid gebe, wenn ich das Haus für längere Zeit verlasse. Du solltest eher dankbar sein für alles was ich dir zugestehe.

Leise ging der Kurzhaarige zum Bett hinüber, an der Bettkante blieb er stehen, ergriff mit einer Hand grob Duos Kinn und drehte dessen Gesicht zu sich. Aus seinen Worten würde deutlich die Wut und die Unzufriedenheit herauszuhören sein.

"Was soll das? Warum bleibst du jedes mal auf und wartest, dass ich wiederkomme? Du

hast keinerlei Anspruch auf mich, verstanden? Laut geltendem Gesetz gehörst du mir, aber du hast kein Recht irgendetwas von mir als deinem Ehemann zu erwarten. Du hast meinen Wünschen und Befehlen zu folgen. Und falls du es vergessen haben solltest, es steht mir frei dich mit oder ohne Grund nach meinem Belieben zu bestrafen!"

Sein Griff an Maxwells Kinn war bei seinen Worten fester geworden und hatte den Kopf hoch gedrückt, damit dieser zu ihm aufschauen musste.

Jetzt da ihm das Gesicht seines Gegenüber zugewandt war, konnte er die Tränenspuren und die vom Weinen verquollenen Augen sehen. Maxwells Blick blieben nach unten gerichtet, seine langen Haare hingen ihm offen ins Gesicht.

In Heeros Gesicht zeigte sich Verachtung, seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, die Augen wurden schmal.

Er hat geweint? Er weint immer noch! Gott, wie erbärmlich! Aber warum weint er jetzt? In den ganzen 4 Monaten, die er jetzt zu mir gehört, hat er, egal wie schlecht ich ihn behandelt habe, nie vor mir geweint. Also warum jetzt? Es muss einen Grund geben! Und er weint nicht nur, er zittert am ganzen Körper. Es ist warm genug hier drinnen. Also warum zittert er so? Aus Angst? Hat er Angst vor meiner Reaktion? Dazu hat er auch allen Grund. Ich habe ihm schließlich mehrfach deutlich gemacht, dass er hier nichts zu sagen hat und sich an meine Anweisungen zu halten hat

Heero nahm sich Zeit seine ‚Ehefrau' genauer zu betrachten. Ihm fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie jung dieser Junge noch war.

Er sieht anders aus, als tagsüber. Noch verletzlicher und zerbrechlicher mit seinen offenen Haaren. Sie lassen sein Gesicht noch schmaler und weiblicher wirken. Und er sieht noch jünger aus. Wie alt ist er noch mal? Kappe 15, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, also mindestens 5 Jahre jünger als ich.

Langsam entließ Heero Duos Kinn aus seinem Griff. Dieser wagte nicht den Kopf zu senken und blieb starr sitzen. Etwas von Heeros Zorn war verflogen, als ihm wieder bewusst geworden war, wie jung und wahrscheinlich unerfahren sein ihm aufgezwungener Ehepartner eigentlich war. Dass er nicht gut auf diese Ehe und seine Rolle als Ehefrau vorbereitet worden war, war vom ersten Moment an spürbar gewesen.

Diesmal sanfter legte er Duo eine Hand auf die Wange, spürte das nasse, weiche Fleisch zum erstem Mal wirklich. Als er jetzt sprach hatte seine Stimme etwas von dem zornigen, drohenden Ton verloren.

"Sie mich an. Warum weinst du? Und weshalb zitterst du so? Ich will eine ehrliche Antwort, wenn du wahrheitsgemäß antwortest, werde ich dich heute Nacht nicht für dein unmögliches Verhalten bestrafen."

Er ist also doch nur gekommen um mich zurechtzuweisen.

Waren Duos Gedanken, als er Heeros grobe Hand an seinem Kinn spürte und seine harte Stimme hörte.

Als sein Ehemann dann das zweite Mal sprach und seine Stimme plötzlich an Härte verloren hatte, hob Duo bei dem "Sieh mich an." überrascht und sehr nervös den Blick, um ihm wie verlangt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Zögerlich und schwach schmiegte der Langhaarige bei Heeros Worten seine Wange an

dessen Hand.

Es hat keinen Sinn stark tun zu wollen. Ich bin eben nur ein 15 Jahre alter, unvorbereiteter Junge. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was in dieser Ehe von mir verlangt wird, weiß nicht, warum er mich so verabscheut.

Im Moment ist er freundlich zu mir, redet mit mir. Morgen wird es aber wahrscheinlich

wieder genauso sein wie immer.

Er befielt und bestraft bei Ungehorsam und seine Freunde und er werden mich auch weiterhin wie einen unerwünschten Eindringling behandeln.

Resigniert unterdrückte er einen erneuten Seufzer. Er sollte sich jetzt beeilen und auf die Frage antworten, wenn er nicht doch wieder die unangenehme Seite seines Ehemannes zu spüren bekommen wollte.

"Ich habe Angst." sagte er leise, seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Vor allem. Vor der Dunkelheit, vor der Einsamkeit, vorm nächsten Morgen. Davor, dass ich wieder etwas tue, was dir missfällt."

Zittrig holte der Langhaarige einmal tief Luft. Selbst obwohl Heero gefordert hatte, dass er ehrlich antwortete und gemeint hatte er würde dann die Strafe für diese Nacht erlassen, fiel es ihm schwer zu sprechen. Die Angst, trotz Heeros Worte, bestraft zu werden für seine ehrlichen Worte, denn sie würden seinem Ehemann mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen.

„Ich..." Er schluckte. „Ich habe Angst... vor deinen Freunden und ... vor dir."

Duo senkte unsicher den Blick wieder, versuchte das deutliche Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu nehmen.

„Ich versuche mich anständig zu verhalten, aber werde oft von euch bestraft, wenn etwas nicht richtig war. ... Ich ..." Wieder schluckte er. „ Ich habe wirklich Angst."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte Duo hastig den ganzen Kopf gesenkt. Aber der, trotz des Versprechens, erwartete Schlag blieb aus. Stattdessen erklang wieder Heeros Stimme.

"Für heute Nacht ist es in Ordnung, ich habe gesagt ich werde dich nicht bestrafen. Aber sag das nie wieder, weder zu mir, noch vor meinen Freunden! Hast du verstanden?"

Ein hastiges Nicken war die Antwort.

"Gut so. Wegen der Dunkelheit darfst du eine Kerze anlassen, aber stell sie so hin, dass sie nicht umfallen und etwas in Brand setzen kann."

Mit diesen wandte Heero sich ab und verließ das Zimmer.

Duo zitterte immer noch als Heero das Zimmer verlassen hatte und er dessen, nicht

ausgesprochenen Befehl zu schlafen und eine der Kerzen zu löschen, befolgte.

Als Heero am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam hatte Duo (wie an all den Tagen davor) bereits alles gerichtet. Das Frühstück stand fertig auf dem Tisch, die Küche war aufgeräumt und seine ‚Ehefrau' war dabei das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Heeros Freunde wollten mal wieder zum Essen kommen und Duo hatte viel zu tun.

Heero wird wieder genauso sein, wie immer und wird wohl auch wie jedes Mal etwas am Essen und daran, wie ich es zubereite, auszusetzen haben. Ich weiß nicht was er von mir erwartet, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe. Ich bin doch noch so jung, mir wurde nur gesagt, dass ich die Frau in dieser Ehe sein würde und ich auch die häuslichen Pflichten dieser zu erfüllen habe, aber sonst haben sie mir nichts gesagt.

Heero ist ganze 4 Jahre älter als ich und anders erzogen worden. Er weiß bestimmt viel mehr über die Ehe als ich und er hat viel mehr Lebenserfahrung. Vielleicht erwartet er von mir ein Verhalten, das ich mit meinem wenigen Wissen einfach nicht liefern kann.

Sein Gedankenfluss wurde von Heeros Eintreten in die Küche unterbrochen.

Er sieht müde aus.

"Guten Morgen, Heero." Sagte Duo vorsichtig. Als Antwort erhielt ich das übliche "Hn." Und wie Duo es vermutet hatte, so benahm Heero sich auch. Er versetzte ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige, weil er einen guten Teller hatte fallen lassen und hatte auch an Duos Kochweise etwas auszusetzen.

Als Duo dann um halb eins Wufei, Trowa und Quatre hereinließ, war seine rechte Wange

dick und blau angeschwollen. Quatre blickte mitleidig, Trowa ignorierte ihn und Wufei schnaubte verachtend.

"Heero wartet im Wohnzimmer auf euch." Sagte Duo leise bevor er in die Küche lief, um nach seinem Braten zu sehen, während Wufei, Trowa und Quatre zu Heero ins Wohnzimmer gingen.

Als er den Braten aus dem Ofen zog, verbrannte er sich die Hände, ließ den Braten aber nicht fallen, schließlich wollte er Heero nicht noch mehr verärgern, indem er das Essen ruinierte. Eilig richtete er im Esszimmer an und gab Bescheid, dass die Mahlzeit bereitgestellt war.

Während Heero und die anderen ins Esszimmer gingen, kehrte Duo in die Küche zurück. Er räumte soweit es möglich war die Küche schon mal auf, bevor er sich selbst etwas zu Essen nahm und darauf wartete, dass Heero ihn zum Abräumen und wegen des Nachtisches rief. Duo erledigte auch diese Aufgaben ohne Murren, ließ sich dabei von Wufei piesacken und demütigen, ohne sich zu widersetzen.

Als der Langhaarige schließlich den Tee servierte und gerade einschenken wollte, fing Quatre neben ihm an, verzweifelt nach Luft zu hecheln. Duo reagierte schnell, öffnete Quatre den Hemdkragen und zog ihn ans Fenster, das er ebenfalls öffnete. Langsam lösten sich die anderen aus ihrer Starre und scharrten sich um den Freund. Duo, der Quatre die ganze Zeit gestützt hatte, wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, als Quatre seinen Arm packte und atemlos herausstieß.

"Oh Gott, Duo, was ist denn mit deinen Händen passiert?"

"Quatre, was der hat, interessiert doch gar nicht. Du solltest dich jetzt auf dich konzentrieren und dich ausruhen!" griff Trowa ein und wollte Quatre auf das Sofa bugsieren. Doch dieser löste sich schnell und lief Duo hinterher, welcher die Chance ergriffen hatte und in die Küche zurückgelaufen war.

"Was Duo hat interessiert sehr wohl, er hat mir eben sehr nett und schnell geholfen und er ist verletzt." Sagte Quatre bevor er Duo in die Küche folgte.

Duo, der gerade begonnen hatte die restliche Arbeit zu erledigen, schaute überrascht auf, als Quatre in den Raum stürmte und diesem kurz darauf Heero, Wufei und Trowa folgten.

Bevor Duo sich versah hatte Quatre ihn an den Handgelenken gepackt und besah sich seine Handflächen und Finger. Sie waren größtenteils rot und an einigen Stellen hatten sich Blasen gebildet.

"Duo." Sagte Quatre. "Wie ist das passiert und warum hast du da nichts drauf getan oder gekühlt?"

Trowa sah Quatre merkwürdig an und sagte: "Du solltest dich lieber selbst ausruhen Heeros kleine Ehefrau soll sich nicht so anstellen, ne kleine Verbrennung wird Maxwell schon überleben."

Wufei schnaubte mal wieder verachtend und gab nur den bissigen Kommentar "Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, zündet er Heero noch das Haus an, so trampelig wie er ist. Geschieht ihm nur recht, vielleicht passt er ja jetzt mal besser auf." von sich, während Heero Duo nur böse und verschlossen ansah.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Titel: Ein neues Zuhause

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Demonsangel

Email: katharina_

Rating: PG-16 Slash

Warnung : AU

Disclaimer : Die Jungs gehören mir nicht und Geld krieg ich hier für auch nicht.

Hallo!

Ich habe mich entschlossen diese Geschichte zu überarbeiten und auch gleich ein neues Kapitel fertig gestellt. Ich habe die ersten 9 Kapitel leicht überarbeitet und einige Fehler raus genommen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story trotzdem noch, ich finde sie so logischer und runder. Vielleicht hat diese Geschichte, auch nach den vielen Jahren, ja noch den einen oder anderen Leser, das würde mich sehr freuen.

Noch etwas zu der Geschichte:

Sie ist AU. Ich hab mir gedacht sie spielt vielleicht in England Ende 1700 Anfang 1800 in einem Adligen Haushalt. Einiges, was ich schreibe, war in der Zeit ganz bestimmt nicht so, also lasst die Historie vielleicht mal so ein bisschen außer Acht.

Ach ja sie ist nicht nur Drama, sondern auch Romanze. Eigentlich trifft beides gleich gut zu, aber ich konnte nur eins angeben.

Also ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch.

Bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommis!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ein neues Zuhause

Teil 1

Wo bleibt er nur? Es ist schon nach 3 Uhr nachts, solange war er noch nie weg, ohne es mir vorher zu sagen. Er ist so oft weg, aber bisher hat er mir zumindest Bescheid gegeben, wenn er gegangen ist und wenn er vor gehabt hat über Nacht wegzubleiben. Er versucht wenigstens ab und zu mich etwas freundlicher zu behandeln, obwohl er gegen diese arrangierte Ehe war und mich, einen Mann, als Ehepartner.

Ein Seufzen erfüllte den Raum.

Wo bleibt er nur? Vielleicht ist ihm was passiert?

Nein. Ihm wird nichts passiert sein. Wahrscheinlich will er nur mal wieder seine Ruhe vor mir haben. Er sagt ja immer ich würde ihn nerven, und dass es mir nicht zustehe von ihm zu verlangen zu erzählen was er vorhabe, wie lange er wegbleiben wird und dass ich mich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen habe. Und damit hat er ja auch Recht. Da ich die weibliche Rolle in dieser arrangierten Ehe einzunehmen habe, habe ich quasi keine Rechte, außer Heero, als mein Ehemann, gesteht mir welche zu.

Ein erneutes Seufzen.

Wahrscheinlich ist er bei ihr, dieser Relena, die so oft Telegramme und Briefe für ihn schickt. Sie scheint ihn zu lieben und er scheint sie auch zu mögen, vielleicht ist da ja auch mehr zwischen den beiden. Auf jeden Fall redet er mir ihr richtig, mit mir unterhält er sich ja nie wirklich. Er ist so oft weg, ob er wohl immer bei ihr ist? Seine Sachen und er selbst riechen so oft nach Frauenparfum. Er liebt mich nicht, dass wusste ich schon als ich erfahren habe, dass ich ihn ehelichen werde. Dass er dieser Ehe nicht zustimmt und mich so als Partner nicht annehmen wird, lässt er mich jeden Tag spüren.

Wieder erklang ein Seufzen, diesmal schien es aus tiefster Seele zu kommen.

Ach Heero! Du weißt nicht, dass ich dich inzwischen liebe. Was würdest du tun, wenn du es wüsstest?

Sicher würdest du mich dann noch mehr verachten, dafür, dass ich so schwach bin mich in dich zu verlieben. Mich in den zu verlieben, der mir von Anfang an klar gemacht hat, dass er mich nur aus Zwang geheiratet hat und niemals etwas anderes als Verachtung für mich empfinden wird. Ja, ich mache Fehler. Ja, ich bin weder auf diese Ehe, noch auf meine Rolle in dieser Ehe vorbereitet worden. Und ich bin schwach. Und du verabscheust schwache Menschen!

Duo Yuy saß auf seinem Bett, welches er sich eigentlich mit seinem Ehemann teilen sollte. Er drückte verzweifelt sein Kissen an sich und seufzte zum wiederholten Male, während er seinen Gedanken über seinen Ehemann nachhing.

Duo Yuy, eigentlich hätte er gerne Duo Maxwell-Yuy geheißen. Aber es war durch das Gesetz bestimmt, dass er Heeros Namen annehmen musste. Heero nannte ihn allerdings immer wenn er ihn ansprach nur Maxwell und machte ihm auf diese Weise noch mehr deutlich, wie sehr er die vor etwas 4 Monaten geschlossene Ehe und ihn selbst verabscheute.

Duo musste von Anfang an die Rolle der Frau in ihrer Ehe übernehmen. Aber er war schlecht vorbereitet auf diese Rolle. Er hatte, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Frauen, nicht gelernt, wie er einen Haushalt zu führen, Gäste zu bewirten und vor allem sich seinem, in der adligen Gesellschaft hoch angesehenem, Ehemann gegenüber zu verhalten hatte.

Duo seufzte wieder, während er das Kissen noch fester an sich drückte. In diesem Bett hatte er bisher immer alleine geschlafen und das würde wohl auch in Zukunft so bleiben. Heero hatte ihm ein kleines Gästezimmer zugewiesen und bewohnte das Schlafzimmer allein.

Nur Heeros drei beste Freunde wussten, dass Heero und Duo sich nicht das Ehebett teilten. Diese drei waren die einzigen, mit denen Duo regelmäßig in Kontakt kam. Seine eigenen Freunde hatte er aufgeben müssen, als er zu Heero in dessen Stadt gezogen war.

Nicht, dass er viele Freunde hatte, aber ein paar wenige, die er nur sehr ungern

zurückgelassen hatte, gab es doch.

Und Heeros drei Freunde, bis auf den freundlichen Quatre, der wenigstens ab und zu

versuchte sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, teilten Heeros Meinung zu dieser Ehe.

Auch bei Quatre war es sehr wohl eher das Mitleid für Duo, als wirkliches

Freundschaftsgefühl, das ihn dazu brachte sich etwas mehr als die anderen mit ihm

abzugeben.

Wufei, ein Chinese mit stramm nach hinten gebundenen Haaren, sprach Duo immer nur mit 'Onna', Frau oder Weib an, selten nannte er ihn Maxwell. Er liebte es Duo zu demütigen, er kommandierte ihn nur herum, machte sich über ihn lustig oder beleidigte ihn.

Trowa, der letzte von Heeros Freunden, ein junger Franzose mit, durch seine Frisur, nur einem sichtbaren grünen Augen, behandelte ihn, wenn er ihn ansprach, von oben herab aber meistens ignorierte er Duo und sprach ihn nur an, wenn dieser sich falsch verhalten oder irgendeinen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Duo schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er die Haustür klappen hörte.

Heero, du bist wieder da! dachte er erleichtert. Dann richtete er schnell sein Nachthemd und bemühte sich, die Tränen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Falls Heero, wieder aller Erwartungen, doch bei ihm reinschauen sollte, durfte er ihn nicht weinen sehen.

Wenn du mich so Tränenverschmiert siehst, wirst du mich nur noch mehr verachten, mich für meine Schwäche hassen.

Duo hörte Heeros Schritte auf seine Tür zu kommen und fuhr auf.

Er kommt tatsächlich hierher! Das macht er doch sonst nicht. Also wieso jetzt?

Duo wurde nervös. Hatte er irgendeinen Fehler begangen? Oder wollte Heero ihm noch

Anweisungen für den Morgen geben? Aber sein Ehemann hatte ihm die Anweisungen schon am Abend, bevor er gegangen war, mitgeteilt, so wie er es eigentlich immer tat.

Also konnte es eigentlich nur sein, dass Heero, eben als er nach Hause kam, irgendein Fehler aufgefallen war, den er gemacht hatte und er nun von seinem Ehemann zurecht gewiesen werden würde

Es war spät, als Heero schließlich nach Hause kam. Er war länger weg geblieben, als er es vorgehabt hatte. Er war müde und doch gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, dass, wenn er sich gleich hinlegen würde , er nicht würde schlafen können. Der gewohnheitsmäßige Blick nach oben zu den Fenstern bevor er die Haustür aufschloss zeigte ihm, dass im Zimmer seiner ‚Ehefrau' wieder Licht brannte.

Hat er wieder auf mich gewartet? Er denkt wohl es würde nicht auffallen, dass er jedes Mal, wenn ich weggehe, aufbleibt und wartet bis ich zurückkomme.

Die bekannte Wut auf den ungewollten Eindringling in seinem Leben stieg in ihm hoch.

Er will mich wohl beobachten. Er hat kein Recht so besitzergreifend zu sein, es geht ihn nichts an was ich wann tue! Er meint wohl, nur weil er mit mir verheiratet ist, hätte er eine Art Besitzanspruch auf mich, aber da hat er sich getäuscht!

Er wohnt in meinem Haus, er trägt meinen Namen und er ist ganz offiziell meine Ehefrau! Laut Gesetz gehört er durch die Eheschließung mir und hat keine Rechte mehr, die ich ihm nicht zubillige. Er sollte sich also lieber nicht so besitzergreifend geben.

Inzwischen hatte Heero das Zimmer erreicht, in dem er Duo Maxwell untergebracht hatte und seine Wut hatte eher zu- als abgenommen. Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er den Raum. Es war schließlich sein Haus und Maxwell gehörte ganz offiziell ihm, der würde schon noch lernen wo sein Platz war.

Er sah Duo mit angezogenen Beinen und gesenktem Kopf auf dem Bett sitzen, zwei Kerzen auf dem Nachttisch spendeten etwas Licht.

Er sieht aus als fühle er sich ertappt und würde sich schämen. Das solltest du auch Maxwell! Du hast kein Recht etwas von mir zu verlangen, du kannst froh sein, dass ich dir überhaupt Bescheid gebe, wenn ich das Haus für längere Zeit verlasse. Du solltest eher dankbar sein für alles was ich dir zugestehe.

Leise ging der Kurzhaarige zum Bett hinüber, an der Bettkante blieb er stehen, ergriff mit einer Hand grob Duos Kinn und drehte dessen Gesicht zu sich. Aus seinen Worten würde deutlich die Wut und die Unzufriedenheit herauszuhören sein.

"Was soll das? Warum bleibst du jedes mal auf und wartest, dass ich wiederkomme? Du

hast keinerlei Anspruch auf mich, verstanden? Laut geltendem Gesetz gehörst du mir, aber du hast kein Recht irgendetwas von mir als deinem Ehemann zu erwarten. Du hast meinen Wünschen und Befehlen zu folgen. Und falls du es vergessen haben solltest, es steht mir frei dich mit oder ohne Grund nach meinem Belieben zu bestrafen!"

Sein Griff an Maxwells Kinn war bei seinen Worten fester geworden und hatte den Kopf hoch gedrückt, damit dieser zu ihm aufschauen musste.

Jetzt da ihm das Gesicht seines Gegenüber zugewandt war, konnte er die Tränenspuren und die vom Weinen verquollenen Augen sehen. Maxwells Blick blieben nach unten gerichtet, seine langen Haare hingen ihm offen ins Gesicht.

In Heeros Gesicht zeigte sich Verachtung, seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, die Augen wurden schmal.

Er hat geweint? Er weint immer noch! Gott, wie erbärmlich! Aber warum weint er jetzt? In den ganzen 4 Monaten, die er jetzt zu mir gehört, hat er, egal wie schlecht ich ihn behandelt habe, nie vor mir geweint. Also warum jetzt? Es muss einen Grund geben! Und er weint nicht nur, er zittert am ganzen Körper. Es ist warm genug hier drinnen. Also warum zittert er so? Aus Angst? Hat er Angst vor meiner Reaktion? Dazu hat er auch allen Grund. Ich habe ihm schließlich mehrfach deutlich gemacht, dass er hier nichts zu sagen hat und sich an meine Anweisungen zu halten hat

Heero nahm sich Zeit seine ‚Ehefrau' genauer zu betrachten. Ihm fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie jung dieser Junge noch war.

Er sieht anders aus, als tagsüber. Noch verletzlicher und zerbrechlicher mit seinen offenen Haaren. Sie lassen sein Gesicht noch schmaler und weiblicher wirken. Und er sieht noch jünger aus. Wie alt ist er noch mal? Kappe 15, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, also mindestens 5 Jahre jünger als ich.

Langsam entließ Heero Duos Kinn aus seinem Griff. Dieser wagte nicht den Kopf zu senken und blieb starr sitzen. Etwas von Heeros Zorn war verflogen, als ihm wieder bewusst geworden war, wie jung und wahrscheinlich unerfahren sein ihm aufgezwungener Ehepartner eigentlich war. Dass er nicht gut auf diese Ehe und seine Rolle als Ehefrau vorbereitet worden war, war vom ersten Moment an spürbar gewesen.

Diesmal sanfter legte er Duo eine Hand auf die Wange, spürte das nasse, weiche Fleisch zum erstem Mal wirklich. Als er jetzt sprach hatte seine Stimme etwas von dem zornigen, drohenden Ton verloren.

"Sie mich an. Warum weinst du? Und weshalb zitterst du so? Ich will eine ehrliche Antwort, wenn du wahrheitsgemäß antwortest, werde ich dich heute Nacht nicht für dein unmögliches Verhalten bestrafen."

Er ist also doch nur gekommen um mich zurechtzuweisen.

Waren Duos Gedanken, als er Heeros grobe Hand an seinem Kinn spürte und seine harte Stimme hörte.

Als sein Ehemann dann das zweite Mal sprach und seine Stimme plötzlich an Härte verloren hatte, hob Duo bei dem "Sieh mich an." überrascht und sehr nervös den Blick, um ihm wie verlangt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Zögerlich und schwach schmiegte der Langhaarige bei Heeros Worten seine Wange an

dessen Hand.

Es hat keinen Sinn stark tun zu wollen. Ich bin eben nur ein 15 Jahre alter, unvorbereiteter Junge. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was in dieser Ehe von mir verlangt wird, weiß nicht, warum er mich so verabscheut.

Im Moment ist er freundlich zu mir, redet mit mir. Morgen wird es aber wahrscheinlich

wieder genauso sein wie immer.

Er befielt und bestraft bei Ungehorsam und seine Freunde und er werden mich auch weiterhin wie einen unerwünschten Eindringling behandeln.

Resigniert unterdrückte er einen erneuten Seufzer. Er sollte sich jetzt beeilen und auf die Frage antworten, wenn er nicht doch wieder die unangenehme Seite seines Ehemannes zu spüren bekommen wollte.

"Ich habe Angst." sagte er leise, seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Vor allem. Vor der Dunkelheit, vor der Einsamkeit, vorm nächsten Morgen. Davor, dass ich wieder etwas tue, was dir missfällt."

Zittrig holte der Langhaarige einmal tief Luft. Selbst obwohl Heero gefordert hatte, dass er ehrlich antwortete und gemeint hatte er würde dann die Strafe für diese Nacht erlassen, fiel es ihm schwer zu sprechen. Die Angst, trotz Heeros Worte, bestraft zu werden für seine ehrlichen Worte, denn sie würden seinem Ehemann mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen.

„Ich..." Er schluckte. „Ich habe Angst... vor deinen Freunden und ... vor dir."

Duo senkte unsicher den Blick wieder, versuchte das deutliche Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu nehmen.

„Ich versuche mich anständig zu verhalten, aber werde oft von euch bestraft, wenn etwas nicht richtig war. ... Ich ..." Wieder schluckte er. „ Ich habe wirklich Angst."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte Duo hastig den ganzen Kopf gesenkt. Aber der, trotz des Versprechens, erwartete Schlag blieb aus. Stattdessen erklang wieder Heeros Stimme.

"Für heute Nacht ist es in Ordnung, ich habe gesagt ich werde dich nicht bestrafen. Aber sag das nie wieder, weder zu mir, noch vor meinen Freunden! Hast du verstanden?"

Ein hastiges Nicken war die Antwort.

"Gut so. Wegen der Dunkelheit darfst du eine Kerze anlassen, aber stell sie so hin, dass sie nicht umfallen und etwas in Brand setzen kann."

Mit diesen wandte Heero sich ab und verließ das Zimmer.

Duo zitterte immer noch als Heero das Zimmer verlassen hatte und er dessen, nicht

ausgesprochenen Befehl zu schlafen und eine der Kerzen zu löschen, befolgte.

Als Heero am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam hatte Duo (wie an all den Tagen davor) bereits alles gerichtet. Das Frühstück stand fertig auf dem Tisch, die Küche war aufgeräumt und seine ‚Ehefrau' war dabei das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Heeros Freunde wollten mal wieder zum Essen kommen und Duo hatte viel zu tun.

Heero wird wieder genauso sein, wie immer und wird wohl auch wie jedes Mal etwas am Essen und daran, wie ich es zubereite, auszusetzen haben. Ich weiß nicht was er von mir erwartet, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe. Ich bin doch noch so jung, mir wurde nur gesagt, dass ich die Frau in dieser Ehe sein würde und ich auch die häuslichen Pflichten dieser zu erfüllen habe, aber sonst haben sie mir nichts gesagt.

Heero ist ganze 4 Jahre älter als ich und anders erzogen worden. Er weiß bestimmt viel mehr über die Ehe als ich und er hat viel mehr Lebenserfahrung. Vielleicht erwartet er von mir ein Verhalten, das ich mit meinem wenigen Wissen einfach nicht liefern kann.

Sein Gedankenfluss wurde von Heeros Eintreten in die Küche unterbrochen.

Er sieht müde aus.

"Guten Morgen, Heero." Sagte Duo vorsichtig. Als Antwort erhielt ich das übliche "Hn." Und wie Duo es vermutet hatte, so benahm Heero sich auch. Er versetzte ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige, weil er einen guten Teller hatte fallen lassen und hatte auch an Duos Kochweise etwas auszusetzen.

Als Duo dann um halb eins Wufei, Trowa und Quatre hereinließ, war seine rechte Wange

dick und blau angeschwollen. Quatre blickte mitleidig, Trowa ignorierte ihn und Wufei schnaubte verachtend.

"Heero wartet im Wohnzimmer auf euch." Sagte Duo leise bevor er in die Küche lief, um nach seinem Braten zu sehen, während Wufei, Trowa und Quatre zu Heero ins Wohnzimmer gingen.

Als er den Braten aus dem Ofen zog, verbrannte er sich die Hände, ließ den Braten aber nicht fallen, schließlich wollte er Heero nicht noch mehr verärgern, indem er das Essen ruinierte. Eilig richtete er im Esszimmer an und gab Bescheid, dass die Mahlzeit bereitgestellt war.

Während Heero und die anderen ins Esszimmer gingen, kehrte Duo in die Küche zurück. Er räumte soweit es möglich war die Küche schon mal auf, bevor er sich selbst etwas zu Essen nahm und darauf wartete, dass Heero ihn zum Abräumen und wegen des Nachtisches rief. Duo erledigte auch diese Aufgaben ohne Murren, ließ sich dabei von Wufei piesacken und demütigen, ohne sich zu widersetzen.

Als der Langhaarige schließlich den Tee servierte und gerade einschenken wollte, fing Quatre neben ihm an, verzweifelt nach Luft zu hecheln. Duo reagierte schnell, öffnete Quatre den Hemdkragen und zog ihn ans Fenster, das er ebenfalls öffnete. Langsam lösten sich die anderen aus ihrer Starre und scharrten sich um den Freund. Duo, der Quatre die ganze Zeit gestützt hatte, wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, als Quatre seinen Arm packte und atemlos herausstieß.

"Oh Gott, Duo, was ist denn mit deinen Händen passiert?"

"Quatre, was der hat, interessiert doch gar nicht. Du solltest dich jetzt auf dich konzentrieren und dich ausruhen!" griff Trowa ein und wollte Quatre auf das Sofa bugsieren. Doch dieser löste sich schnell und lief Duo hinterher, welcher die Chance ergriffen hatte und in die Küche zurückgelaufen war.

"Was Duo hat interessiert sehr wohl, er hat mir eben sehr nett und schnell geholfen und er ist verletzt." Sagte Quatre bevor er Duo in die Küche folgte.

Duo, der gerade begonnen hatte die restliche Arbeit zu erledigen, schaute überrascht auf, als Quatre in den Raum stürmte und diesem kurz darauf Heero, Wufei und Trowa folgten.

Bevor Duo sich versah hatte Quatre ihn an den Handgelenken gepackt und besah sich seine Handflächen und Finger. Sie waren größtenteils rot und an einigen Stellen hatten sich Blasen gebildet.

"Duo." Sagte Quatre. "Wie ist das passiert und warum hast du da nichts drauf getan oder gekühlt?"

Trowa sah Quatre merkwürdig an und sagte: "Du solltest dich lieber selbst ausruhen Heeros kleine Ehefrau soll sich nicht so anstellen, ne kleine Verbrennung wird Maxwell schon überleben."

Wufei schnaubte mal wieder verachtend und gab nur den bissigen Kommentar "Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, zündet er Heero noch das Haus an, so trampelig wie er ist. Geschieht ihm nur recht, vielleicht passt er ja jetzt mal besser auf." von sich, während Heero Duo nur böse und verschlossen ansah.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Titel: Ein neues Zuhause

Teil: 7

Autor: Demonsangel

Warnung: AU, Crossdressing

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören alle nicht mir und Geld verdien ich mit ihnen auch nicht.

Ein neues Zuhause 7

Wufei seufzte. Irgendwie tat es ihm weh den Jüngeren so zu sehen. Langsam stand er auf und ging auf ihn zu. Der Langhaarige stand zitternd vor dem Herd und starrte auf den Kessel. Als der Schwarzhaarige sich näherte, drehte sich Duo um, und Wufei konnte die Tränen sehen, die jetzt in Strömen über die Wangen des Jüngeren liefen, und die Verzweiflung in diesen ungewöhnlichen violetten Augen erkennen.

"Ich hab schon wieder etwas falsch gemacht! Ich habe schon wieder etwas getan, was Heero verärgert! Wieso kann ich nichts richtig machen! Ich will doch nur, dass er nichts mehr an mir auszusetzen hat, meine Aufgaben sind doch nicht einmal so schwierig, dass sie nicht

erfüllbar sind, also wieso kann ich nicht einfach mal etwas richtig machen?

Das hier ist doch jetzt mein Zuhause und Heero meine Familie! Ich weiß, dass er das ganz anders sieht, aber für mich ist das so! Ich will ihm doch gar nicht so sehr auf der Tasche liegen und so viel Ärger machen! Wieso schaff ich es nicht mich so benehmen, wie Heero es verlangt!"

Duo war vollkommen verzweifelt. Die Tränen flossen in Strömen aus seinen großen, vor Angst und Nervosität geweiteten, Augen. Die Hände waren in seine Schürze verkrallt und er sah Wufei traurig, ja fast hilfesuchend an. Bis ihm auffiel wem er sich eben anvertraut hatte. Beschämt senkte er den Blick und begann wieder zu zittern.

Wufei musste sich mein Gejammer anhören! Was hab ich mir nur gedacht? Natürlich, er war freundlicher zu mir, heute, aber er ist Heeros Geliebter! Und ich jammere vor ihm, dass Heero mich nicht akzeptiert! Dabei habe ich ihm vorher noch beteuert, dass ich mich in Zukunft besser benehmen werde, damit er nicht meint ich wolle mich zwischen ihn und Heero drängen! Was hab ich mir nur gedacht? Es war nur so schön mal wieder jemanden zu haben, der sich wenigstens ein bisschen mit mir beschäftigt und sich, wenn auch nur kurz und vielleicht auch oberflächlich für meine Gefühle interessiert. Wie konnte ich nur Wufei meine Gefühle aufdrängen! Er wird enttäuscht sein, wo ich ihm doch versprochen hatte mich besser zu benehmen.

Der Chinese war wieder geschockt von dem, was er eben gehört hatte.

Er sieht Heero als seine Familie an! Und obwohl er weiß, dass Heero ihn auch nie nur als Teil seiner Familie sehen wird, ist er vollkommen verzweifelt, weil er meint Heero nichts recht machen zu können. Aber er ist wegen Heeros Reaktion so verzweifelt und nicht, weil er Angst vor Strafe hat. Es scheint fast so als wolle er Heero nicht enttäuschen, als wolle er ihm alles recht machen.

Er mag Heero. Deswegen wird er ihm alles recht machen wollen, und vielleicht auch aus Verzweiflung, schließlich ist Heero der einzige, den er noch hat. Aber er macht sich anscheinend auch Sorgen um meine Reaktion. Er hat gesagt, dass er sich so benehmen will, dass WIR nichts mehr an ihm auszusetzen haben.

Der Kleine tut mir leid, er ist so nervös und verzweifelt. Wieso tut es mir so weh ihn so zu sehen? Ich sollte eher glücklich sein, dass es meinem 'Rivalen' schlecht geht. Aber er hat auch deutlich gemacht, dass er gar nicht mein Rivale sein will, dass er sich nicht zwischen mich und Heero drängen will.

Entschlossen trat der Schwarzhaarige auf das verzweifelte Bündel Mensch zu und zog es in seine Arme.

Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Ich nehme den ungewollten Ehemann meines Geliebten in die Arme und versuche ihn zu trösten!

Duo war im ersten Moment entsetzt, als er spürte wie er von starken Armen gegen eine kräftige, angenehme Brust gezogen wurde. Einige Momente lang war er stocksteif, als er sich halten ließ. Doch dann entspannte er sich etwas und ließ sich sanft gegen diese Brust sinken.

Es tat gut im Arm gehalten zu werden. Er fühlte sich geborgen und sicher in diesen Armen, an dieser Brust.

Bis ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass es Wufei war, der ihn hielt. Er durfte sich nicht an Wufei anlehnen, durfte nicht seine Stärke aufnehmen! Wufei würde das nicht wollen, Heero würde das nicht wollen! Er war nur ein Eindringling in die Beziehung der Beiden!

Duo machte einen schwachen Versuch sich loszumachen, doch Wufei unterband ihn geschickt. Er ahnte was in dem Kopf des Langhaarigen vorging. Bestimmt begann er zu sprechen.

"Es ist okay. Halt still. Du kannst dich ruhig von mir in den Arm nehmen lassen. ... Es war bestimmt nicht nur dein Verhalten, das Heero verärgert hat. Er war wohl er eher mit mir unzufrieden, weil ich unter der Entschuldigung Schmerzen zu haben und mich ausruhen zu wollen so lange verschwunden bin.

Du hast dein Verhalten schon ein ganzes Stück zu Heeros Zufriedenheit verändert. Glaub mir es liegt nicht immer nur an dir, wenn er etwas an dir auszusetzen hat. Du bist für ihn ein ungewollter Eindringling in sein Leben. Er wird, wenn er will, immer etwas finden, an dem er etwas aussetzen kann, genau wie wir anderen auch, egal wie sehr du dich auch anstrengst. So und jetzt setzt du dich hierhin."

Mit diesen Worten drückte der Chinese Duo auf den Stuhl, auf welchem er eben noch gesessen hatte.

"Und trinkst den hier"

Und drückte ihm die Tasse Tee in die Hand, an welcher er eben noch genippt hatte.

"So und nun versuchst du dich mal zu beruhigen. Du bist so aufgeregt, dass du gleich umkippst, wenn du dich nicht beruhigst."

Innerlich schüttelte Wufei den Kopf.

Der Kleine ist vollkommen fertig. Wenn es so weitergeht und die Anspannung und Nervosität bei ihm nicht abnehmen, dann wird er gleich ohnmächtig.

Immer noch oder vielleicht auch schon wieder liefen dem Langhaarigen die Tränen übers Gesicht. Leise Schluchzer rangen sich aus seiner Kehle und er zitterte immer noch stark. Leise murmelte er immer wieder Selbstvorwürfe und -zweifel vor sich her.

Lina war, kaum dass ihr großer Freund wieder saß, zurück auf seinen Schoß gesprungen und leckte ihm die Tränen vom Gesicht. Er tat ihr so leid. Dieser komische andere Mensch, der auch hier wohnte, den ihr Freund sehr mochte, aber vor dem er auch große Angst zu haben schien, hatte ihm weh getan, hatte ihn unglücklich gemacht.

Dafür gewann der andere, dieser Schwarzhaarige, den sie neulich noch angegriffen hatte, immer mehr ihre Sympathie. Sie selber konnte sich nur so um ihren netten Besitzer kümmern, aber er redete mit ihm und schien ihm helfen zu wollen. Okay, dann würde sie ihn vorerst,

!vorerst!, als ‚NETTEN MENSCHEN' einordnen. Schließlich half er ihrem Freund, war nett zu ihm und ihr langhaariger Besitzer schien ihm zu

vertrauen, schließlich hatte er ihn in den Arm genommen und getröstet, als es dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht gut ging. Also würde sie ihn vorerst !vorerst! als Freund akzeptieren.

Aber jetzt musste sie erst mal ihren Freund trösten. Er zitterte so stark, dass sie Angst um ihn bekam.

Wufei sah das zitternde Bündel auf dem Stuhl mitleidig an. Der Kleine schien nicht verstehen zu wollen, dass es wirklich nicht immer seine Schuld war, wenn er angeschrien oder bestraft wurde, sondern dass Heero und auch er und Trowa, ihre Gefühle und ihren Ärger an ihm ausgelassen hatten.

"Duo es ist wirklich nicht nur deine Schuld. Hör bitte jetzt endlich auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen."

In dem Moment kochte das Wasser und Duo wollte aufspringen, um den Tee aufzugießen.

"Und bleib sitzen! Ich mach das schon. Du versuchst erst ein mal dich ein bisschen zu entspannen."

Während Wufei den Tee aufgoss, kam ein vor Wut schon schäumender Heero in die Küche gestürmt, Trowa und Quatre folgten ihm etwas langsamer.

Als Duo seinen Ehemann vor Wut brodelnd in die Küche rauschen sah, sprang er in Panik auf und ließ dabei aus Versehen die Teetasse fallen. Er zitterte und immer noch liefen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht. Beschämt wandte er den Blick zu Boden.

Ich hab ihn schon wieder blamiert! Er ist so ärgerlich! Und ich weine auch noch vor ihm und seinen Freunden! Wufei hätte ihm bestimmt nichts erzählt, er hat gesagt es sei in Ordnung sich anzulehnen. Aber Heero sieht nur wieder wie schwach ich eigentlich bin! Wieso kann ich mich nicht einfach so verhalten wie er es verlangt. O Gott er ist so wütend!

Wufei, der die anderen nicht bemerkt hatte, sagte inzwischen etwas genervt.

"Ich hab doch gesagt du sollst sitzen bleiben! Du bist viel zu nervös und angespannt. Du musst das erst mal in den Griff bekommen. Du nützt Heero auch nichts, wenn du hier gleich vor lauter Anspannung umkippst und deine Aufgaben nicht mehr erledigen kannst."

Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Wufei um und wollte die Teekanne auf den Tisch stellen, als er einen, jetzt etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht aussehenden Heero und die anderen beiden Freunde in der Küche stehen sah. Duo kniete vollkommen eingeschüchtert und verstört vor seinem Ehemann auf dem Boden und sammelte mit zittrigen Fingern die Scherben seiner Teetasse auf. Er war so nervös und ängstlich, dass die Scherben ihm immer wieder aus den Fingern glitten und er sich mehrmals schnitt, doch er bemerkte es kaum, nahm den Schmerz vor lauter Angst gar nicht wahr.

Wie ein kleiner Rachegott stand plötzlich eine ganz gefährlich aussehende Lina zwischen Duo und Heero. Dieser Mensch hatte ihren Freund schon wieder so schlecht behandelt! Mit glitzernden grünen Augen starrte sie Heero böse an und fauchte wütend. Der Schwanz

war steil aufgerichtet, das Fell war aufgestellt, der Rücken war zu einem Buckel gewölbt und die Krallen ausgefahren.

Insgesamt wirkte das niedliche kleine Fellknäuel von vorhin jetzt wie ein gefährliches Raubtier auf Beutezug, fand Wufei. Und Linas Beute würde ganz klar Heero sein, wenn er nicht eingreifen würde. Die Katze schien Duo verteidigen zu wollen.

Wufei seufzte, ging auf seinen Geliebten und dessen Ehemann zu und drückte Duo bestimmt auf den Stuhl zurück, stellte sich dabei bewusst zwischen die Katze und seinen Geliebten und nahm ihr so ihr Ziel. Der Chinese meinte fast, dass sie ihn dafür extrem böse ansah.

Der Langhaarige atmete inzwischen viel zu schnell und flach und hatte angefangen zu schwanken. Der Chinese runzelte die Stirn. Der Junge würde diese ganze seelische Anspannung und den Stress nicht mehr lange aushalten, aber Heero war so auf das Gefühl fixiert, dass Duo ein Eindringling war und er ihn nicht mochte, als dass er es bemerken oder

gar Rücksicht nehmen würde.

Heero hat vergessen, dass sich Duo diese Ehe auch nicht ausgesucht hat. Der Kleine hatte genauso wenig eine Wahl wie Heero. Wir haben alle nicht bedacht, dass Duo sich diese Ehe auch nicht hatte aussuchen können, haben ihn stattdessen bestraft und missachtet. Dabei will uns der Kleine gar nicht stören, oder ärgern. Er bemüht sich Heero alles recht zu machen.

"Du bleibst jetzt hier sitzen und beruhigst dich erst einmal, sonst wirst du nämlich jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Heero wird dir deswegen nicht böse sein."

Mit diesen Worten drückte Wufei dem Langhaarigen eine neue Tasse Tee in die Hand.

Kaum saß Duo, saß auch Lina schon wieder auf seinem Schoß. Quatre begann um den Langhaarigen herumzuwuseln, der daraufhin noch stärker zitterte und Mühe hatte die Tasse fest zu halten. Kurz darauf konnte man Trowas hämische Stimme vernehmen.

"Lass ihn lieber Quatre. Er sieht wirklich so aus, als würde er gleich vom Stuhl fallen. Nachher zerdeppert er Heero noch eine gute Tasse."

Das trug natürlich auch nicht gerade dazu bei den Zustand des Jüngeren zu verbessern, er sank nur noch mehr in sich zusammen und klammerte sich krampfhaft an die Teetasse.

Kurzerhand schob Wufei Quatre und Trowa zur Tür, ergriff dann mit einer Hand die Teekanne, packte mit der anderen Heero am Arm und zog ihn zur Küchentür. Quatre und Trowa folgten verdutzt.

Bevor sie allerdings die Küche verlassen konnten, schrie Heero schmerzerfüllt auf und griff nach Wufei, um nicht zu fallen. Dieser verschüttete vor Schreck fast den Tee, als er den Schrei hörte und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Als er sich dann umsah, um zu sehen, was denn nun genau passiert war, sah er neben den Beinen seines Geliebten Duos kleines graues Fellknäuel stehen, das ihn fast hämisch anzugrinsen schien. So als wolle es sagen: 'Siehst du, ich habe ihn doch erwischt!'

Dann stolzierte mit hoch erhobenen Kopf zu Duo zurück und sprang wieder auf dessen Schoß, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Der Langhaarige war so geschockt, dass er erst mal gar nicht registrierte, was gerade passiert war. Er saß einfach nur auf seinem Stuhl und zitterte.

Wufei beeilte sich derweil die anderen von der Küche in die Bibliothek zu leiten, bevor irgendwer auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, Duo anschreien oder bestrafen zu wollen. Ihm tat Heero ja leid und es tat wirklich weh, wenn diese Katze richtig zuschlug, seine Beine und vor allem die empfindlicheren Partien am Unterleib schmerzten immer noch, da wo sie ihn erwischt hatte. Aber er musste zugeben, dass er und Heero diese Behandlung vielleicht verdient hatten.

Aber er war sich sicher, dass Duo die Katze nun wieder vor die Tür setzen konnte. Das würde dem Kleinen sehr wehtun. Aber nun musste er sich erst mal um seinen Geliebten kümmern.

Schnell stellte der Chinese die Teekanne auf dem kleinen Tisch (in der Bibliothek) ab und half Heero sich in seinen Sessel zu setzen. Trowa und Quatre hatten gar nicht so wirklich mitbekommen, was passiert war.

"Trowa", sagte Heero mit unterdrückten Zorn in der Stimme, "Geh meine kleine Ehefrau holen. Er soll sich um die Wunden kümmern, und dann kann er gleich seine Strafe kassieren." Trowa schien nur zu gerne dieser Bitte nachzukommen. Er war schon fast durch die Tür, als Wufei ihn mit ruhiger Stimme zurückhielt.

"Warte, Trowa. Heero, lass den Kleinen sich erst einmal beruhigen. So verstört und zittrig wie er jetzt gerade ist, wird er dir nur wehtun, weil er die Hände nicht ruhig halten kann und glaub mir er will dir nicht wehtun."

Anstatt auf den ruhigen Ton seines Freundes einzugehen schrie der Adlige ihn an.

"Sag mal was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Willst du dieses Gör noch mehr verhätscheln, als es das eh ist? Ich..."

Doch Wufei unterbrach ihn, weiterhin ruhig, während er Heero mit sanften Händen die Hose auszog.

"Heero, der Kleine ist vollkommen fertig. Er wäre gerade eben unter der ganzen Belastung fast zusammengebrochen. Er weiß nicht, wie er sich verhalten soll und was du von ihm erwartest. Er hat ständig Angst etwas falsch zu machen, dich zu verärgern. Er weiß nur, womit du unzufrieden bist und dass du ihn nicht ausstehen kannst. Aber glaub mir, er mag dich. Er möchte nur Teil deiner Familie sein, egal welcher Teil, wenn er als Dienstmagd bei dir bleiben muss, dann würde er das tun. Für ihn bist du sein Ehemann und nun seine Familie. Das einzige, was er möchte, ist ein Lob und etwas Freundlichkeit, deswegen versuchst er dir alles recht zu machen. Er weiß, dass er nie dir gleichgestellt sein wird. Bitte beruhig dich erst einmal, bevor du ihn rufst und lass ihn sich einen Moment sammeln."

Nach diesen Worten gab Schwarzhaarige seinem verwundeten Geliebten einen sanften Kuss und drückte ein weiches Tuch auf die Wunden, um das viele Blut aufzufangen. Die Katze musste wirklich wütend gewesen sein. Sie hatte sehr tief zugehackt. Das Blut lief in Strömen aus den acht langen Kratzspuren am linken Bein.

Duo saß vollkommen starr auf seinem Stuhl in der Küche, während sein Gehirn das eben geschehene verarbeitete.

Lina hat Heero angegriffen. Er hat gesagt solange sie sich benimmt, darf ich sie behalten, aber die Zeit ist jetzt wohl vorbei. Er wird sie mich jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr hier behalten lassen.

Und Heero ist verletzt! Ich sollte mich um seine Wunden kümmern, bevor einer der anderen versucht sie zu versorgen. Sie würden ihm nur noch mehr wehtun. Und schließlich ist es meine Schuld, dass es ihm schlecht geht. Aber erst einmal muss ich mich wirklich zusammenreißen, so wie ich zittere, würde ich Heere nur noch mehr wehtun.

Langsam stand der Langhaarige auf und suchte sich die Sachen zusammen, die er brauchte um seinen Ehemann zu verbinden. Schließlich nahm er Lina auf den Arm und ging mit ihr zur Vordertür.

"Tut mir leid, meine Kleine. Ich weiß du meintest es nur gut, aber Heero wird sehr böse sein. Ich darf dich nicht weiter behalten, die Einschränkung hat er am Anfang gemacht. Wenn sich einer von uns beiden daneben benimmt, muss ich dich wieder raussetzen. Pass auf dich auf Kleine und such dir ein anderes Zuhause mit netten Menschen."

Damit setzte er sie ab und schloss schnell wieder die Tür. Traurig sah Duo zur Tür. Er hätte sie so gerne behalten.

Langsam nahm er seine Sachen und bewegte sich zögerlich Richtung Bibliothek.

Heero saß mit hochgelegtem Bein in seinem Sessel, Wufei hatte sich neben ihn auf den Boden gehockt und hielt sanft seine Hand. Er hoffte sein Geliebter war nicht allzu böse auf ihn, weil er Duo verteidigt hatte.

Heero sah, dass Wufei sich Sorgen machte. Und ließ ein kleines Lächeln in seine Richtung sehen. Sanft strich er dem Schwarzhaarigen über den Kopf und lehnte sich in seine Richtung.

Trowa hatte sich mit miesmuffeliger Miene neben Quatre nieder gelassen und aß noch ein Stück Kuchen. Er hätte nur zu gern gesehen, wie Heero diesen ungehorsamen, tollpatschigen Eindringling bestrafte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich langsam die Tür und Duo trat ein. Der Kopf des Langhaarigen war gesenkt, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet und in den Händen befand sich das Verbandsmaterial für seinen Ehemann.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Titel: Ein neues Zuhause

Teil: 8/?

Autor: Demonsangel

Email: katharina_

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören immer noch nicht mir und Geld will ich auch nicht hierfür haben.

Ein neues Zuhause 8

Zitternd ließ sich Duo vor seinem Ehemann auf die Knie sinken und legte das Verbandsmaterial ab. Er wagte es nicht, Heero ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er hatte Angst vor der Wut und der Abscheu, die er in seinen Augen sehen würde. Stattdessen bemühte er sich möglichst vorsichtig das Tuch, welches Wufei auf die Wunden drückte, zu entfernen, um den Japaner versorgen zu können.

Heero blickte seinen ihm aufgezwungenen Ehemann aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an und versuchte mühsam die Wut, die in ihm aufstieg, als er ihn so vor sich knien sah, zu unterdrücken. Der Junge hatte solche Angst vor ihm, aber er dennoch versorgte er ihn, aber er blamierte ihn auch immer wieder. Langsam kam es ihm so vor, als ob der Jüngere sich absichtlich so dumm und tollpatschig anstellte, aber dagegen sprach die ehrliche Ausstrahlung des Langhaarigen und dass er sich inzwischen immer zu bemühen es ihm recht machen zu wollen. Heero zuckte plötzlich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sein nervöses Anhängsel hatte heftig gegen eine der Kratzspuren gedrückt. Wütend wollte er den Tollpatsch anfahren, als er von Wufei gestoppt wurde.

Wufei bemerkte, wie sein Geliebter zusammenzuckte, weil Duo ihm aus Versehen weh getan hatte, und der Japaner deswegen den Kleineren anschreien wollte. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf Heeros Arm und drückte ihn vorsichtig. Als sein Geliebter ihm das angespannte Gesicht zuwandte, küsste er ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Er wollte nicht, dass Heero den Kleinen noch mehr nervös machte und ihm noch mehr Schuldgefühle einredete.

Der Langhaarige merkte, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, dass er seinem Ehemann wehgetan hatte. Zwanghaft bemühte er sich seine Hände nun still zu halten, Heero nicht noch mehr weh zu tun und nicht noch mehr Ärger auf sich zu lenken.

Als er sah, wie Wufei Heero küsste, verspürte er einen Stich im Herzen. Er wusste, dass die beiden zusammen waren. Aber es jetzt so zu sehen, wie die beiden sich küssten, war etwas ganz anderes, als wenn er es eben einfach nur wusste, dass sie es taten, jetzt sah er es. Und es machte ihn traurig. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass Heero ihn anerkennen würde, dass er ihn küssen würde, oder wenigstens in den Arm nehmen würde. Aber er wurde von ihm gehasst, dabei würde er so gerne an Wufeis Stelle sein.

Doch irgendwie konnte er Heero auch verstehen. Der Adlige hatte Wufei schon als Geliebten gehabt, bevor er selbst mit Heero verheiratet wurde. Er konnte verstehen, warum sein Ehemann ihn so behandelte. Heero war ein Adliger. Er selber war nur ein Straßenkind, das mochte Heero zwar nicht wissen, aber es war so. Und außerdem war Heero glücklicher mit Wufei, als

mit ihm. Und er hatte sich doch vorgenommen, Heeros Glück nicht im Wege zu stehen.

Schnell waren die Wunden ausgewaschen, desinfiziert und verbunden. Schwankend erhob sich Duo, sammelte so schnell es ging seine Utensilien ein und floh aus der Bibliothek. Heero hatte die ganze Zeit nichts anderes getan, als ihn böse anzustarren. Er hatte kein Wort gesagt. Der Langhaarige wusste genau, dass Heero ihn angeschrien, vielleicht sogar

geschlagen hätte, wenn der Chinese nicht da gewesen wäre. Wufei hatte Heero immer wieder beruhigt und geküsst, um ihn von ihm abzulenken.

In der Küche räumte der Langhaarige nur schnell seine Sachen weg, die er zum Versorgen der Wunden seines Ehemannes gebraucht hatte, bevor er sich daran machte das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Als der Eintopf vor sich hin köchelte und er die Küche soweit wieder aufgeräumt hatte, sank Duo auf einem Stuhl zusamme. Seine Gedanken drehten sich schon die ganze Zeit nur um sein Fehlverhalten und darum, dass er Heero wehgetan und sein Versprechen zu Wufei gebrochen hatte. Und er war traurig darüber, dass er Lina wieder vor die Tür hatte setzen müssen. Nun hatte er keinen mehr, mit dem er reden konnte. Lina mochte nur eine Katze sein, aber der Langhaarige war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie ihn verstand.

Ich hab mich heute wieder schwer daneben benommen, auf jeden Fall wird Heero das so sehen. Ich habe vor seinen Freunden die Fassung verloren und geweint und habe seine Befehle nicht richtig ausgeführt, dabei will ich ihn doch zufrieden stellen! Ich versuch es ja! Aber ich bin einfach zu dumm dazu, oder zu schwach!

Und vorhin hab ich ihm auch noch wehgetan, als ich ihn verbinden sollte. Am liebsten hätte er mich da angeschrien, das hab ich gemerkt. Aber Wufei hat ihn abgelenkt und beruhigt.

Duo fuhr sich unruhig mit der Hand über das Kleid.

Warum hat er das getan? Warum hat Wufei mir geholfen? Und warum war er in der Küche so nett zu mir? Ich bin schließlich mit seinem Geliebten verheiratet und er war doch am Anfang auch immer so gemein zu mir. Er mochte mich nicht.

Vielleicht hat er ja Mitleid mit mir? Er hat mir ja erzählt, wie er Heero kennen gelernt hat. Ja, das wird es sein. Er hat nur Mitleid mit mir, vielleicht sieht er sich selbst ein bisschen in mir. Er hat nur Mitleid, er mag mich nicht wirklich. Dabei hätte ich so gerne einen Menschen gehabt, der mich mag und sich um mich kümmert. Aber das würde keiner der vier hier tun.

Und jemand anderen kenne ich hier nicht. Schließlich darf ich nicht auf die Straße, das hat Heero mir ja gleich zu Anfang zu verstehen gegeben. Es wäre ja auch ein Skandal, wenn herauskäme, dass seine Frau in Wirklichkeit ein Mann ist. Das wissen nur Heero, seine drei Freunde und seine Eltern, bei der öffentlichen Heirat musste ich ein Brautkleid tragen, damit keiner etwas merkte.

Und nun muss ich auch noch hier Frauenkleidung tragen. Aber Heero hatte wohl recht das zu verlangen. Ich bin seine Frau und ich muss mich besser in meine Rolle fügen. Ich muss ihm dankbar sein, dass er mich so gut behandelt. Ich hab mein eigenes Zimmer, sogar im Gästetrakt und nicht eines der Bedienstetenzimmer, obwohl er mich laut seines Rechts auch in der Küche oder im Hof schlafen lassen könnte. Ich sollte mich mehr daran halten, dass die Frau sich um ihren Mann zu kümmern hat, er geht vor, egal um was es geht. Heero ist viel zu gut zu mir.

Wieder fuhr die Hand unruhig über das Kleid. Sie zitterte immer noch.

Er hat mir erlaubt Lina zu behalten, obwohl ich sie gar nicht verdient hätte, schließlich waren für ihn ja keine deutlichen Erfolge in meiner 'Erziehung' zu erkennen. Und dass ich sie überhaupt haben durfte, nachdem sie Wufei und Trowa angegriffen hat, war sowieso viel zu lieb von ihm. Er hatte festgelegt, dass ich sie raussetzen müsste, sobald ich oder sie uns falsch verhalten. Also hätte ich sie gar nicht erst haben dürfen, es war sehr lieb von ihm, dass er sie mir erlaubt hat, obwohl sie seinen Geliebten und einen seiner besten Freunde verletzt hat.

Ich hatte mich gar nicht bei ihm bedankt dafür! Schon wieder ein Fehler! Ich sollte ihm meine Dankbarkeit viel mehr zeigen und mich noch mehr anstrengen. Schließlich hat er schon genug Ausgaben durch mich und es ist meine Aufgabe, als seine Frau für sein Wohl zu sorgen und dafür, dass er glücklich ist.

Aber manchmal fällt es mir schwer mich zusammenzureißen, wenn ich ihn verärgert habe und er wütend oder unzufrieden mit mir ist. Er hat ein gutes Recht wütend auf mich zu sein. Ich muss mich besser benehmen!

Mit diesen Gedanken sammelte Duo sich und machte sich daran den Abendbrottisch zu decken.

In der Bibliothek herrschte gedrückte Stimmung, nachdem Duo sie verlassen hatte. Trowa stopfte Kuchen in sich hinein und bedauerte, dass Heero diesen Eindringling nicht bestraft hatte, vielleicht hätte er ja sogar ihm die Freude überlassen ihn zu bestrafen. Quatre beobachtete Trowa und fragte sich, was so im Kopf des groß gewachsenen Franzosen

vorging, dass er so missgelaunt war und griff selbst nach einem Stück Kuchen.

Wufei hockte immer noch neben Heero auf dem Boden und fragte sich, ob er das Richtige getan hatte, indem er seinen Geliebten von Duo abgelenkt hatte. Er hoffte, dass dieser jetzt nicht zu böse auf ihn war, auch weil er ja Partei für Duo ergriffen und ihn verteidigt hatte.

Als ob er die düsteren Gedanken seines Geliebten gehört hätte, zog Heero den Chinesen plötzlich zu sich hoch und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss.

"Wie geht es eigentlich deinen Kratz- und Bisswunden, Wufei? Du wolltest dich doch hinlegen gehen, weil sie so wehtaten. Ist es jetzt besser? Hat meine kleine missratene Ehefrau sie sich noch einmal angeschaut? Oder soll er es nach dem Essen noch einmal tun?"

"Sie tun immer noch weh, Heero. Und es wäre wohl gut, wenn Duo sie sich noch einmal ansehen würde. Aber ich wünschte du würdest etwas netter von und mit ihm sprechen. Er bemüht sich wirklich sich gut zu benehmen. Und so lange er sich nicht grob daneben benimmt, könntest du doch vielleicht mal etwas freundlicher zu ihm sein, vielleicht nimmt dann auch seine Nervosität ab und er macht weniger Fehler. Er erinnert mich daran, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich plötzlich die Position meines Vaters ausfüllen musste, er ist auch allein und hat keine Unterstützung."

Der verheiratete Adlige sah Wufei verwirrt an. Sein Geliebter schien nicht mehr so gegen Maxwell zu sein, wie am Anfang, aber Wufei hatte ja gesagt, dass der Langhaarige ihn ein wenig an seine eigene Zeit alleine und ohne Unterstützung erinnerte. Er wusste, wie einsam der Chinese am Anfang gewesen war und wie unsicher.

Aber das bei Maxwell war doch eine völlig andere Situation. Konnte es sein, dass sein ihm aufgezwungener Ehemann sich so ähnlich fühlte, wie sein Geliebter sich damals? Vielleicht war der Jüngere wirklich so nervös und als Folge davon auch ungeschickt, weil er so große Angst hatte ihn nicht zufrieden stellen zu können, seine Position nicht ausfüllen zu können. Ja, das konnte wirklich sein.

"Es kann sein, dass du Recht hast. Und wenn dir wirklich so viel daran liegt, werde ich versuchen etwas freundlicher zu Maxwell zu sein und mit seinen Fehlern etwas großzügiger umzugehen. Und nun setz dich endlich auch auf einen Sessel, Fei. Es ist gar nicht gut, wenn du dein Bein und den Unterkörper so belastest, indem du dich die ganze Zeit draufhockst."

Bei diesen Worten seines Geliebten musste Wufei lächeln. Der Blauäugige war gar nicht so kalt und unbarmherzig, wie er immer tat, oder wie er sich Duo gegenüber verhielt, er konnte auch sehr lieb und besorgt sein. Und um seine Freunde kümmerte er sich immer gut. Immer noch lächelnd stand Wufei auf und musste sich kurz an der Sessellehne abstützen, da seine

Verletzungen doch mehr schmerzte, als er zugeben wollte. Er bemerkte, wie Heero ihm einen besorgten Blick zuwarf, als er sich in einem anderen Sessel niederließ.

Langsam entspannte sich die Stimmung, auf jeden Fall Wufei und Heero waren besserer Laune, als zuvor.

„Ach Heero, was du wissen solltest ist, dass Maxwell das mit uns irgendwie mitbekommen hat, als er meine Wunden versorgt hat."

Wufei brach ab, als er Heeros wütenden Blick sah, das hatte er wohl falsch angefangen. Er schluckte kurz und machte sich daran seine Worte zu erläutern.

„Nein, ich habe ihm nichts erzählt, er hat seine eigenen Schlüsse aus unserem Verhalten gezogen und das heute in der Küche mir gegenüber erwähnt. Er will weiterhin versuchen sich dir gegenüber besser zu verhalten und hat sich für sein bisheriges Gebehren deutlich geschämt."

Heero war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Anscheinend war seine kleine Ehefrau aufgeweckt genug, um hinter seine Geschichte mit dem Frauenparfüm und Relenas Briefen zu sehen. Hoffentlich würde der Junge sich wirklich besser benehmen und nicht versuchen sich gewaltsam zwischen ihn und Wufei zu stellen, nur weil er vom Gesetz her mit ihm verheiratet war. Aber falls das der Fall sein sollte, würde er ihm schon seinen Platz zeigen. Nun wollte er sich darüber eigentlich keine Gedanken machen. Außerdem schien der Junge viel zu viel Angst zu haben, um überhaupt etwas zu tun, was ihm in irgendeiner Weise missfallen könnte.

Plötzlich durchbrach Quatres Stimme die eingetretene Stille.

"Heero, wo hast den köstlichen Kuchen her? Der ist doch nicht von der Bäckerei aus der Stadt, oder? Dieser hier schmeckt viel besser, als der, den du sonst immer hast! Du musst mir sagen, wo du ihn hast kaufen lassen!"

Mit einem undeutbaren Blick und angedeutetem Lächeln sah der Adlige zu dem Blonden und Trowa hinüber und antwortete dann.

"Den Kuchen und das Gebäck habe ich nicht kaufen lassen. Maxwell hat das gebacken. Und ich muss dir zustimmen. Es schmeckt bei weitem besser, als der Kram aus der Bäckerei. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine kleine Ehefrau irgendetwas in der Art zustande kriegen würde. Aber Backen und Kochen kann er, wie wir gemerkt haben. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich Maxwell etwas für dich einpacken lassen. Geht es dir gut, Trowa?"

Wufei konnte sich bei dieser letzten Frage nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen. Trowa hatte nämlich anscheinend vergessen, dass Duo den Kuchen gebacken hatte, mit dem er sich gerade voll stopfte und hatte ihn, bei Heeros Antwort auf Quatres Frage, über den halben Tisch gespuckt.

Auch Heero konnte sich das Lächeln wohl nur schwer verkneifen. Der Chinese konnte sehen, wie sein rechter Mundwinkel immer wieder nach oben zuckte. Während Quatre etwas verwirrt aussah, anhand von Trowas Reaktion.

"Duo hat das gebacken? Das hat er wirklich gut hinbekommen. Keiner unserer Köche hat es bisher geschafft so etwas leckeres zu backen. Lass ihn mir doch bitte das Rezept aufschreiben."

Damit widmete sich wieder jeder seiner eigenen Angelegenheit.

Heero versank in Gedanken, Wufei beobachtete ihn zärtlich und Quatre und Trowa unterhielten sich leise.

Um kurz nach acht öffnete schließlich ein völlig geschaffter und immer noch zitternder Duo leise die Tür zur Bibliothek und trat genauso leise zu den vieren heran. Als keiner der Freunde ihn beachtete, sagte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme.

"Das Abendessen ist fertig. Ich habe im Speisezimmer gedeckt."

Kaum hatte der Langhaarige ausgesprochen, verließ er auch schon hastig den Raum wieder, bevor jemand etwas erwidern konnte.

Wufei sah dem Jüngeren besorgt hinter her. Die Geschehnisse heute schienen ihn schwer mitgenommen zu haben und wenn er dann auch noch seine Lina abgeben musste, das würde den Kleinen völlig fertig machen.

Auch Heero fiel das Verhalten seines Ehemannes das erste Mal bewusst auf und er sah, wie zittrig und unsicher Duo war, dass er Angst hatte noch mehr Fehler zu machen.

Quatre und Trowa hatte sich bereits erhoben und waren auf dem Weg ins Speisezimmer. Auch Heero war aufgestanden und wollte sich gerade daran machen den Raum zu verlassen, als er die Stimme seines Geliebten vernahm.

"Heero, könntest du noch kurz warten? Ich hätte eine Bitte an dich, die ich lieber nicht vor den anderen äußern möchte."

"Natürlich, warte ich, Fei. Was möchtest du denn?"

Heero war verwundert. So etwas machte Wufei doch sonst nicht. Eigentlich fragte der Chinese gerade heraus nach dem, was er wollte und bat nicht erst um Erlaubnis.

"Heero, du hast vielleicht gemerkt, wie angespannt und unsicher Duo, also Maxwell, ist. Du wolltest doch bestimmt, als Strafe von ihm verlangen, dass er seine Katze wieder raussetzt, oder?

Ich wollte dich bitten, die Strafe abzuändern. Diese Katze ist das einzige, was er hier hat, sie gibt ihm Sicherheit. Er hat große Angst dich zu verärgern, und er mag die Katze wirklich gerne. Wenn du sie ihn behalten lässt, wird er auch bestimmt besser auf sie aufpassen."

Der junge Adlige sah seinen Geliebten liebevoll an. Auch der Chinese hatte seine Katze damals sehr vermisst, vermisste sie vielleicht immer noch. Wufei konnte sich wahrscheinlich gut vorstellen, wie Duo sich fühlen musste, wenn er die Katze hergeben musste. Er selbst hatte ja gemerkt, dass Duo sich sehr über das Tier gefreut hatte.

"Du hast Recht, Fei. Ich hatte vor ihm die Katze wieder wegzunehmen. Aber ich werde es nicht tun. Du hast wieder Recht, ich würde ihm damit vermutlich sehr wehtun. Er hat sich so gefreut, die Katze ins Haus holen zu dürfen. Und du hast gesagt, er bemüht sich, sich gut zu benehmen und nichts falsch zu machen, dann sollte ich ihn jetzt nicht so schwer bestrafen.

Wegnehmen kann ich ihm das Tier auch später noch, wenn er sich schlechter benehmen sollte. Nun lass uns essen gehen, Fei. Ich hab Hunger."

Ein dankbares Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht seines schönen Geliebten aus.

"Danke, Heero."

Mit diesen Worten ergriff Wufei Heeros Hand und sie begaben sich zusammen ins Speisezimmer, wo Quatre und Trowa schon Platz genommen hatten. Kaum saßen die beiden, öffnete sich auch die Tür schon wieder und der Langhaarige trug eine schwere Schlüssel Eintopf herein und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

"Braucht ihr noch etwas?"

Fragte er leise. Als er nur ein Kopfschütteln erntete, wollte er sich gerade entfernen, da ergriff Wufei plötzlich sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest.

Auch Heero betrachtete sich die Hand, welche der Chinese in seinem Griff gefangen hielt. An vielen Stellen waren tiefe Schnitte von den Scherben der Teetasse, dann war sie rot und an einigen Stellen hatten sich Blasen gebildet und die Haut war aufgeplatzt. Es sah furchtbar und sehr schmerzhaft aus. Wufei griff nach der zweiten Hand und sie mussten erkennen, dass diese nicht besser aussah.

Duo begann zu zittern und versuchte sich noch kleiner zu machen, während seine Hände festgehalten und inspiziert wurden. Als dann auch noch Wufeis Stimme ertönte, konnte er gar nicht anders, als zusammenzuzucken.

"Hör doch auf zu zittern. Du hast diesmal nichts falsch gemacht. Aber warum hast du Schnitte nicht versorgt? Und warum sind deine Hände so rot und an einigen Stellen aufgeplatzt und woher sind die Blasen?"

Leise und auf den Boden blickend beantwortete Duo die ihm gestellten Fragen.

"Ich hab es ... vergessen, ich hatte noch zu... zu tun und die Blasen und das andere... kommt vom... ich hab... ich hab aus Versehen... heißes Wasser drüber gegossen..."

Wufei seufzte resignierend auf, als Duo noch heftiger zitterte, aber bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Heero schon zu sprechen begonnen.

"Geh die Wunden versorgen, Maxwell und ich nehme nicht an, dass du seit heute morgen etwas gegessen hast?"

Als er das hörte, wurde der Langhaarige noch nervöser. Heero hatte ihm am Morgen aufgetragen mehr zu essen, dass er ihn nicht mögen würde so dünn. Und was hatte er getan? Er hatte es vergessen, er hatte schon wieder einen Fehler gemacht, und ihn noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Zögerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, er hatte nichts gegessen, gleichzeitig hörte er auf zu zappeln und stand mit gesenktem Kopf ganz still, erwartete seine Strafe für die missachteten Befehle. Aber anstatt seinen Ehemann die erwartete Strafe aussprechen zu hören, vernahmen seine Ohren etwas anderes.

"Dann wirst du jetzt deine Wunden versorgen gehen und anschließend etwas essen. Und zwar nicht deine übliche Spatzenportion. Du bist schon nicht mehr dünn, sondern abgemagert. Du musst wieder etwas zunehmen."

Duo nickte schnell und verließ dann eilig den Raum, um die Befehle seines Ehemannes auszuführen.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Titel: Ein neues Zuhause

Teil: 9/?

Warnung: Crossdressing, AU, Lime

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören nicht mir und Geld bekomm ich auch nicht, schreibe aus reiner Freude am Schreiben und nicht für Geld.

Hallo,

Hier ist Kapitel 9. Es gibt etwas mehr Lime, als im ursprünglichen Kapitel und da ich noch richtiges Lemon in späteren Kapiteln geplant habe, habe ich das Rating hoch gesetzt.

Ich hoffe euch haben die Änderungen bisher gefallen. Ich werde, wie im ersten Kapitel schon erwähnt, wahrscheinlich Ende nächster Woche Anfang der übernächsten ein neues Kapitel fertig haben. Im Moment gehen meine Abschlussprüfungen vor. Ich werde dann allmählich alle meine alten Gundam Wing Geschichten zu einem Ende bringen und die bisherigen Teile überarbeiten. Widme mich aber je einer Story zur Zeit. Ich hoffe das trifft auf Gegenliebe.

Ich würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Ein neues Zuhause Teil 9

Duo saß in der Küche am Tisch und starrte auf den Teller vor sich. Er hatte sich etwas mehr als das Doppelte seiner üblichen Portion aufgefüllt und war nun schon vom Ansehen satt. Er wusste selbst, dass er zu dünn war, Heero hatte Recht, aber er hatte ja gedacht er wäre Heero zu dick und außerdem stand er ständig unter einer so hohen nervlichen Anspannung, dass er kaum Appetit hatte.

Auch jetzt blickte er nur stur auf den Teller vor sich und versuchte sich dazu zu bringen die Gabel in die Hand zu nehmen und sie mit Essen beladen zum Mund zu führen. Doch seine Hand rührte sich nicht. Trotz des Befehles seines Ehemannes konnte er sich einfach nicht überwinden etwas zu essen.

Außerdem musste er eigentlich immer alleine essen, da hatte sowieso nie wirklich Appetit.

Plötzlich hörte er jemanden die Küche betreten. Als er sich vorsichtig zur Tür drehte und seinen Ehemann erblickte, fuhr er erschrocken hoch und sah kurz schuldbewusst auf seinen nicht angerührten Teller, bevor er den Blick wieder auf den Boden senkte.

Heero war ziemlich verwundert, als er sah, dass sein ungewolltes Familienmitglied noch nichts gegessen hatte. Er hatte angenommen, dass Duo aus Furcht vor ihm die letzte Zeit so wenig gegessen hatte, und dass er nun, wo er ihm praktisch befohlen hatte wieder etwas Gewicht zuzulegen, sich hungrig an sein Abendbrot machen würde. Doch dem war offensichtlich nicht so.

"Warum hast du noch nichts gegessen?" Ausnahmsweise fehlte der kalte und scharfe Ton in der Stimme des Kurzhaarigen.

Er war wirklich verwundert und fing langsam an sich Sorgen zu machen. Dass der Jüngere dünner wurde, war ihm schon länger aufgefallen, allerdings hatte er sich nicht viel dabei gedacht, bis er dann gemerkt hatte, wie stark abgemagert der Junge schon war.

Der Ältere sah wie Duo die Schultern und den Kopf einzog und zu zittern begann.

"Es... es tut mir leid! Seid... seid ihr fertig.. mit essen? Soll ich abräumen? Ich esse dann danach! Wirklich! Ich wollte den Befahl nicht ignorieren! Entschuldige bitte!"

Die Stimme des Langhaarigen war zittrig und man konnte die Angst praktisch hören.

"Beruhig dich wieder. Im Moment will ich nur wissen, warum du noch nichts gegessen hast. Eigentlich müsstest du doch ziemlich hungrig sein, wo du die ganzen letzten Wochen anscheinend kaum etwas zu dir genommen hast.

Sei ehrlich! Setz dich wieder hin! Und hör um Gottes Willen endlich auf zu zittern und zu stammeln!"

Während er das sagte, setzte sich der Kurzhaarige selbst Duo gegenüber.

Er konnte es wirklich langsam nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie der Jüngere wie Espenlaub zitterte und dann auch noch vor sich hinstotterte. Langsam ging es ihm auf die Nerven. So schlecht behandelte er ihn doch im Moment gar nicht! Also brauchte der sich auch nicht so panisch aufzuführen.

Dass Duos panische Angst davon kam, dass er bei jeglichen Ausrutschern bestraft wurde und er deswegen auch jetzt befürchtete eine Strafe zu bekommen, da er ja einen Befehl verweigert hatte, registrierte Heero gar nicht.

Außerdem kam bei dem Langhaarigen ja auch noch dazu, dass er sich seinem Ehemann schon wieder widersetzt hatte und er sich an dem Tag schon so viele Fehltritte geleistet hatte, dass es eigentlich nur Strafe bedeuten konnte, wenn dieser bei ihm in der Küche auftauchte.

Duo setzte sich und versuchte die aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken, um sich vom Stottern abzuhalten, bevor er leise zu sprechen begann.

"Ich hab im Moment ... einfach keinen Hunger, Heero. Und ich hab einfach keinen Appetit, wenn ich.. wenn ich alleine essen muss. Ich... ich werde noch essen, sobald ich meine Aufgaben erledigt habe! Wirklich!"

Inzwischen war es schon keine Angst mehr, die man in der Stimme hören konnte, sondern regelrechte Panik und er schaffte es auch, trotz des Befehles seines Angetrauten, nicht sein Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Heero nahm zum ersten Mal wahr, wie große Angst der Junge vor ihm haben musste. Aber er war ja auch alles andere als nett zu ihm gewesen. Der Adlige seufzte. Es fiel ihm mal wieder auf, wie jung der Langhaarige noch war und fragte sich, ob er nicht vielleicht etwas hart zu ihm gewesen war.

Plötzlich hatte er ein wenig Mitleid mit Duo und außerdem hatte er seinem Geliebten ja versprochen zu versuchen etwas freundlicher mit seiner 'Ehefrau' umzugehen. Nach kurzem Überlegen stand er schließlich auf und setzte sich nach kurzer Zeit mit einem leicht gefüllten Teller wieder.

Duo war davon erstaunt und erschrocken zu gleich. Er hatte Angst. Er wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte; was Heero von ihm wollte.

Was soll das? Habe ich wieder einen Fehler gemacht? Wieso hat er einen zweiten Teller gefüllt? Ich hab mir zu wenig aufgefüllt deswegen! Er wird wollen, dass ich mehr esse.

Wieso konnte ich auch nicht einfach meine Portion essen, wie er es verlangt hat? Jetzt habe ich ihn schon wieder verärgert. Dabei will ich das doch gar nicht. Was er sich wohl für den heutigen Tag als Strafe ausgedacht hat?

Bestimmt wird er wollen, dass ich Lina wieder raussetzte, das habe ich ja auch schon getan. Er hat mir schließlich deutlich gesagt, dass sie nur so lange bleiben darf, wie ich mich gut benehme und gut benommen habe ich mich ja heute nicht.

Aber das wird wahrscheinlich nicht alles sein, was er als Strafe angesetzt hat. Und ich hab es ganz ehrlich auch verdient. Ich schaffe es nicht einmal die einfachsten Aufgaben zu Heeros Zufriedenheit auszuführen. Immer mache ich etwas falsch, blamiere ihn. Da ist es sein gutes Recht mich zu züchtigen.

Bevor er seine Gedanken fortführen konnte, vernahm Duo die Stimme seine Ehemannes.

"Ein letztes Mal, Maxwell, Beruhig dich endlich! Du hast gesagt, du hast keinen Appetit, wenn du alleine isst. Ich werde dir jetzt kurz Gesellschaft leisten, also iss einfach. Aber mach dir das nicht zur Gewohnheit! Dies hier ist eine Ausnahme, verstanden?"

Heero warf dem Langhaarigen einen scharfen Blick zu und machte sich dann daran den Zustand der Küche zu begutachten und nebenbei diesen Eindringling in seinem Leben zu beobachten.

Als hätte er ihm einen Befehl erteilt, sah er, wie der Jüngere zu essen begann. Es war zu sehen, dass der sich unwohl in seiner Gesellschaft fühlte. Er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, sah nicht von seinem Teller auf und zwang sich sichtlich das Essen hinein.

Duo schaffte es schließlich alles zu essen, was er sich aufgefüllt hatte, aber er hatte trotzdem Angst einen Fehler gemacht und Heero verärgert zu haben. Es musste ja einen Grund haben, dass er ihm beim Essen zusah. Er merkte, wie er wieder anfing zu zittern. Aber das hatte sein Ehemann doch auch verboten. Der Langhaarige wurde panisch. Er durfte nicht zittern! Heero wollte es nicht! Er zuckte zusammen, als er die gereizte Stimme seines Gegenüber hörte.

Heero sah wie seine 'Ehefrau' wieder anfing stark zu zittern und die Gabel nach dem letzten Bissen eher fallen ließ als sie hinzulegen. Genervt rollte er die Augen. Was hatte der Junge denn nun schon wieder?

"Du zitterst ja schon wieder! Es ist doch im Moment alles in Ordnung, solange du dich benimmst. Also reiß dich zusammen.

Wufei wird über Nacht bleiben. Richte ihm das Gästezimmer neben meinem her."

Damit erhob sich Heero und ging zur Tür. Gerade bevor er sie durchschritt, blieb er stehen und drehte sich einmal zu seinem ihm aufgezwungenen Ehepartner um.

"Über deine Strafe für die Fehler heute sprechen wir heute Abend noch, verstanden?"

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Küche.

Duo war wieder einem Zusammenbruch nahe. Dass Heero ihn beim Essen beobachtet hatte, war schwer zu verkraften gewesen, und mit einer Strafe hatte er ja auch schon gerechnet. Und doch hatte er Angst, was heute Abend noch auf ihn zukommen würde.

Heero und Wufei hatten es sich in der Bibliothek bequem gemacht. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf der kleinen Couch in der hinteren Ecke. Wufei hatte sich dicht an seinen Geliebten geschmiegt und den Kopf auf dessen Schoß gebettet, während der ihm mit einer Hand zart, aber geistig abwesend, durch die Haare fuhr und in der anderen ein Buch hielt, in dem er las.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte lautlos. Solche Momente, wo er sich bei Heero anschmiegen und einfach nur bei ihm sein konnte, waren selten. Und seit sein Geliebter mit dem langhaarigen Jungen verheiratet war, noch seltener. Und jetzt fand er es schade, dass Heero sich nicht wirklich auf ihn konzentrierte, sondern sein Buch las.

Abermals seufzte er innerlich. Er konnte ihn darauf jetzt nicht ansprechen, er musste froh sein, dass sein Geliebter sich überhaupt mit ihm in dieser Position befand. Denn seit Maxwell in ihr aller Leben getreten war, fanden in Heeros Haus eigentlich keinerlei intimere oder zärtliche Berührungen oder auch nur Gespräche zwischen ihnen statt.

Mich würde interessieren, was er vorhin in der Küche bei Duo so lange gemacht hat. Aber ich will den Augenblick jetzt nicht mit einem Gespräch über seinen ihm aufgezwungenen Ehemann zerstören. Außerdem würde ihn das Thema nur wieder aufregen und das will ich jetzt nicht. Jetzt möchte ich diesen Augenblick genießen.

Mit diesen Gedanken schmiegte er seinen Kopf noch mehr in Heeros Schoß und drückte sich aber gleichzeit auch an die streichelnde Hand. Mit einem genussvollen Seufzen schloss er die Augen.

Lächelnd sah der Kurzhaarige auf seinen chinesischen Geliebten, der sich gerade so verträumt an ihn kuschelte. Leise legte er sein Buch weg und ließ seine Hand langsam von Wufeis Haaren zu seinem Hals wandern. Er wusste wie empfindlich der Andere dort war.

Und wirklich, kaum hatte er begonnen mit seinen Fingern die zarte Haut dort zu berühren, spürte er wie ein Zittern durch den schlanken Körper ging und Wufei unterdrückt aufstöhnte.

Etwas verwundert war der ältere Adlige nun doch. So heftig, war Wufeis Reaktion auf diese Berührung selten gewesen. Der ganze Körper des Chinesen schien zu zittern und obwohl man merkte, dass er versuchte das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, löste es sich fast unaufhörlich aus seiner Kehle.

Gut es war schon etwas länger her, dass er mit seinem Geliebten geschlafen hatte und obwohl er gerade erst eine Nacht bei ihm zugebracht hatte, war da nichts passiert, auf Grund der Verletzungen.

Und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war es schon ziemlich lange her, dass er zärtlich zu Wufei gewesen war. Der Jüngere mochte sanfte Berührungen lieber, was er manchmal vergas. Und in der letzten Zeit hatte er seinen ganzen Unmut und Zorn über dieses langhaarige Etwas an seinem kleinen Chinesen ausgelassen.

Irgendwie tat ihm das nun leid.

Wieder legte sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Das würde er heute Nacht wieder ändern. Auch wenn sie in seinem Haus waren, das war nun egal, Wufei hatte gesagt, Maxwell wüsste es eh, also war es egal. Und sein Geliebter würde sich freuen.

Langsam ließ er seine zweite Hand, die bis eben das Buch gehalten hatte, auf Wufeis Brust gleiten und drückte sanft auf die Brustwarze.

Wufei versuchte vergeblich sein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten, als er Heeros Hand an seinem Hals spürte, dort war er schon immer überempfindlich gewesen. Und es war lange her, dass sein Geliebter ihn einfach nur mal zärtlich liebkost hatte. Dadurch fiel es ihm noch schwerer seine Laute zu unterdrücken.

Als dann auch noch die Hand auf seiner Brust dazu kam, konnte er nicht mehr. Er schlug die Augen auf und richtete sich auf.

Er war verwundert, dass sein Geliebter das so einfach zu ließ. Ein leichter Rotschimmer hatte sich auf seine Wangen gelegt und fragend sah er den Kurzhaarigen an.

Der schien genau zu wissen, was der Chinese von ihm wollte und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Nachdrücklich fasste er ihn mit den Händen an der Hüfte und zog ihn rittlings auf seinen Schoss. Ein undeutbares Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel, als er den verwunderten und erregten Ausdruck in Wufeis Gesicht betrachtete. Doch mit Betrachten hielt er sich nicht lange auf. Seine Nase fuhr an der empfindlichen Halsseite knapp neben der Schlagader entlang und kurz ließ er seine Zähne die weiche Haut dort schnappen.

Ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr Wufei, als er die Zähne seines Geliebten an seinem Hals spürte. Es war schon lange her, dass Heero ihm so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu kommen ließ, meist verwöhnte er Heero mit Berührungen und fand dann selbst seine Befriedigung, wenn Heero mit ihm schlief. Er war schon ziemlich erregt nur von diesen wenigen, sanften Berührungen. Er konnte das Vorstoßen seines Beckens in dem Moment gar nicht kontrollieren, es war mehr Reflex, zu versuchen sich an Heero zu reiben. Ein heiseres Lachen erklang von seinem Partner.

„Du scheint es heute recht nötig zu haben, hm Wufei? Ich scheine dich ein bisschen vernachlässigt zu haben in der letzten Zeit."

Mit diesen Worten begann er mit Wufeis noch vom Hemd bedeckten Brustwarzen zu spielen und strich aufreizend langsam mit der zweiten Hand über die deutliche Beule in der Hose seines Geliebten. Seine Lippen fanden die seines Gegenüber in einem heißen Kuss.

Als er sich schließlich wieder von ihm löste, strich er ihm sanft über die Wange.

"Nachher, Liebling" sagte er leise zu dem Jüngeren, der sich nur zu willig an ihn schmiegte.

"Nachher", wiederholte er sich, "Geh nach oben und warte in meinem Zimmer. Ich muss noch zu Maxwell, wegen seiner Strafe. Danach bist du dran, Fei."

Mit diesen Worten strich er einmal über Wufeis Schoß, der erschauerte und noch einmal dieses erotische Stöhnen hören ließ. Sich dabei noch enger an ihn drückte. Heero lächelte und drückte ihn bestimmt zurück.

"Nachher, Fei. Geh jetzt hoch und warte auf mich. Dann widme ich dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst" sagte er bestimmt.

Damit stand der Adlige auf und schob Wufei vor sich her aus dem Zimmer.

TBC

So das war es erst mal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat Anklang gefunden und ihr freut euch auf das was ich noch geplant habe.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure Demonsangel


End file.
